


we’ll stay together ‘til the battle is done

by comebackbehere



Series: Will You Teach Me How To Fly [3]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: The Core Four have decided to bring together Auradon and The Isle, but not everything goes as plan. But when has it ever for them?





	1. all i know is i won’t go speechless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah. Here we go. One last story to tell before we close this universe down for good. It’s been a ride, and I’ve enjoyed taking it.
> 
> With that being said:
> 
> RIP to Cameron Boyce. To the boy who gave us a curly haired Carlos de Vil and brightened the screen with his smiles. One last adventure for you and your Carlos. Thank you.

Kisses.

Mal wakes up to kisses. It’s not unusual, and definitely not unwelcome. The soft flutter of lips on her skin is cold, but entirely needed. In her opinion. Mal can’t help but feel warm and safe as Evie continues to powder kisses along her neck. With a snort of laughter, Mal burrows into her pillow and feels the bed dip as Evie shifts and continues to press loud, wet kisses to pale skin. With a smile, Mal finally gives in and rolls onto her back as Evie settles a hand on either side of her head and stares down at her with that familiar look in her eyes. Adoration. Evie _ adores _her, and Mal doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to understand just why that is.

“Good morning, my love.” Evie grins.

Mal reaches up to tuck messy strands of hair behind Evie’s ear, “G’morning.”

“You slept in.” Evie whispers as she drops her weight to settle against Mal. “I already went for a run and did a little..._practicing _this morning.”

“By yourself?” Mal demands as she sits up and barely misses colliding with Evie. “Babe, we talked about that. You’re not in control of your magic yet, you need to make sure you don’t do anything to overwork yourself. What if something would have happened? I wasn’t there and…”

Evie rolls her eyes and reaches out to cup a hand over Mal’s mouth, “I didn’t use any spells, Mal. I just did some mediating and tried to tune into that _ thing _you always talk about.”

Mal narrows her eyes as she tugs her fingers against Evie’s until her hand falls away. For a moment, she simply stares at her girlfriend with a hesitant expression. Evie’s magic is a little terrifying, and a whole lot of out of control; try as she might, Evie can’t seem to find the zen that Mal has in order to keep herself in line. Instead, Mal has realized that all of Evie’s magic is brought on by her emotions; to say her girlfriend spits fire when she’s mad unfortunately isn’t a figure of speech anymore. No, it’s an actual reality that Mal has learned to deal with. Fire meant anger and ice meant sad, either way Mal found herself patting out one too many fires and using spells to unfreeze random objects.

“You have to trust me.”

“I do!” Mal assures her with wide eyes. “E, of course I trust you. I just...I don’t trust magic. I don’t trust the way it works, it’s a lot to handle. Especially when emotions are involved.”

“Is all of this worry because I accidentally blew up your sketchbook?” Evie demands. “I apologized for that, _ and _I bought you a new one. You only had three sketches in there! And two of them were of you giving Carlos a wedgie.”

Mal shakes her head lovingly, “It has nothing to do with my sketchbook, you dork. It has to do with me wanting to make sure you’re okay, that nothing happens to you.”

“I’m okay.” Evie murmurs as she cups Mal’s face and pulls her closer. “You can’t keep me safe from this forever, M.”

“But I can try.” Mal grumbles.

Evie smiles into a soft kiss, “We need to get ready.”

“No.” Mal whines as she chases Evie’s lips. “I just want to stay right here with you in this bed, in this castle, and never leave again. The kingdom will be fine on its own.”

“While I believe that to be true, there are other things that need tending to.” Evie reminds her. “I don’t want us to be late, Jay will go crazy if we’re not on time for this.”

Mal pouts in annoyance, “Fine.”

“This was _ our _idea, my love.” Evie giggles as she turns to roll off the bed. “This is a good thing, we’re going to change lives today.”

“Fine.” Mal repeats.

“Come on, baby.” Evie pleads, and she sees Mal’s lips twitch. “We have an hour before we have to meet Jay and Carlos. I think we have enough time for a shower.”

Mal glances to her slowly, “Together?”

“Together.” Evie laughs.

“Thank evil.” Mal breathes out as she excitedly begins to scramble from her bed sheets. “Last one to the shower doesn’t get an orgasm!”

Evie gaps after her, “That is _ so _not fair!”

-

“Babe, you’re going to burn a hole in the concrete if you don’t stop pacing.” Jay yawns as he leans back against the limo. “They’ll be here soon. They wouldn’t miss this.”

Carlos smiles half heartedly, “I know.”

“If you know then why all the pacing?” Jay chuckles. “You’ve been a little skittish since we made our picks...what’s going on?”

“Nerves.” Carlos admits as he pauses in his frantic walk. “Maybe a little fear. Being on the Isle just kind of does this to me, even if we are doing an amazing thing.”

Jay pushes off the limo, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to be the reason why this didn’t work out.” Carlos shrugs. “Mal and Evie are so excited, and you got so involved. I didn’t want to keep you from this.”

“I wish you would’ve told me.” Jay sighs as he swings his arms around a small waist. “You come first, okay? We could be saving the world, but if you told me to stop in the middle of it then I would. You’ll always come first.”

Carlos looks up at him with big eyes, “Yeah?”

“Of course. You’re my boyfriend.” Jay points out with a roll of his eyes. “So, you being comfortable and happy is a priority for me.”

“I am happy.” Carlos assures him. “This is good. Evie’s idea is good. There are so many kids on the Isle that deserve second chances, they deserve a chance to better themselves. I want this. It’s just...scary.”

“And that makes sense.” Jay nods as he presses a kiss to white curls. “A lot of traumatic things happened to you on the Isle, but I won’t let anything else happen. No one can get to you when I’m around. I promise.”

“Cruella…”

“She won’t be anywhere near you, she’s not allowed to even come into town.” Jay cuts in. “I talked to Mal and we’re having the parents kept in their homes until we’ve made our decree and we’re back in the limo.”

Carlos sinks in relief, “You thought of it all.”

“To be fair, the parents thing was an idea Mal and I came up with together.” Jay shrugs. “Her eyes get that crazy, scary green whenever you even mention Evie and Isle in the same sentence. I don’t blame her though, that place has caused nothing but pain for them.”

“This will change that though.” Carlos whispers as he pulls away from Jay slowly. “This will be a good thing. This will help make the Isle something positive for the both of them.”

Jay smiles softly, “Hopefully.”

A laugh catches their attention and the couple turn their heads to see Mal and Evie approaching; like all the times before, their love radiates off them. Evie looks so comfortable with her fingers intertwined with Mal’s as her girlfriend leans into her side and turns her head into blue waves so she can whisper into her ear. A smile crosses both Carlos and Jay’s faces as the couple comes a stop before them and shares one last laugh. They’re so in love that sometimes it makes Jay want to roll his eyes, but then he remembers how hard they fought for this. For each other. All it takes is that thought to cross his mind and all he can do is sigh in acceptance and move on with his life.

“You’re late.” Jay hums.

Evie bumps her hip against Mal’s, “I told you.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t be sincere.” Mal admits with a proud grin. “All that matters is that we’re here and we’re about to change so many lives. Today is a good day.”

“A good day.” Carlos echos.

Mal nods towards the limo, “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Jay chuckles.

-

Evie likes the Isle.

She does. Parts of it make her feel a little stronger, a little safer. She doesn’t understand why, this place has brought her nothing but pain but she likes stepping out onto the wet cobble and seeing excited faces. She lives for the way kids tug at her jackets and ask her a million questions that she struggles to answer. She adores the way eyes light up when she gives them small trinkets she brings from Auradon, and how thankful each child is to receive something. It’s the small things that matter to her, small things that remind her why she’s doing this. She’s trying to build a better world for these kids, and she’ll be damned if she lets her past experiences here keep her from that.

“Hey, you okay?”

Evie smiles as she feels a hand slide protectively over her thigh, “I’m fine. Just doing some thinking. You ready for this?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Mal nods.

“We should split up, let the kids know in advance who we picked.” Jay suggests. “Carlos and I will hunt the twins down.”

“I’ll go find Dizzy.” Evie chirps.

Mal hesitates, “I’ll go with you.”

“Babe.” Evie begins, the warning clear in her voice as she narrows her eyes. “I’ll be perfectly okay by myself, and I’ll have three guards with me. Nothing is going to happen, okay?”

“Okay.” Mal breathes out as she tilts her head towards Evie. “I’ll see you in a little bit, okay? Lemme know if you need me.”

Evie presses a soft kiss to her lips, “Okay.”

The second they step out of the limo, they are swarmed by herds of kids. Evie laughs loudly as children twine themselves around her waist, cling to herself as they squeak out greetings. She manages to get a few hugs in before she is swept away by a guard who begins to lead her down an alleyway. The darkness of the Isle looms over her and she pauses for a second to take it all in, to center herself. Sometimes she still has flashbacks of that day on the ship, sometimes it causes her to stop in her tracks and crumble. But she can’t. Not today. No, today is the day she gets to whisk a kid away from here. Today, she gets to save Dizzy Tremaine.

Evie remembers the first time she saw Dizzy, the girl was covered in paint splashes and soot. But she still took the time to approach Evie, bowed to her and told her how much she loved the outfits she designed. Evie thinks she was taken by the child the moment she saw her, there was just a sweet aura that flowed from Dizzy. With a smile, Evie wanders into the shop and pauses to watch as Dizzy sweeps the floor and softly sings under her breath. Evie knows that Dizzy could do so much more outside of this parlor, she could _ be _so much more. That’s where her first choice came from, from the remembrance of those doe eyes looking up at her and asking Evie what it was like to be loved and safe.

“Dizzy?”

A head turns her way, “Evie! You’re here!”

“I told you I’d come back.” Evie laughs as she opens her arms for the child to fly into. “I just had to get some things sorted.”

“Everyone says they’ll come back, but that doesn’t mean they will.” Dizzy shrugs as she burrows into Evie. “But I knew you wouldn’t lie to me. You couldn’t.”

“Not to you.” Evie whispers as she pulls back and takes Dizzy’s hand to guide her to the couch. “Do you mind if we talk for a second?”

Dizzy blinks excitedly, “Uh huh!”

“You are such a bright light, Dizzy.” Evie coos as she cups a hand under the child’s chin. “You belong somewhere that lets that light shine, that allows it to grow.”

“Really?”

“We want you to come to Auradon.” Evie breathes out with a smile. “You are so bright, Dizzy. You have a beautiful future ahead of you, and we want to help you get there.”

Dizzy gaps in awe, “A-Are you _ sure_? You really want me?”

“Of course we do.” Evie beams. “You have always been my first choice. You don’t belong here, you belong in Auradon. I know it’s going to be hard leaving your grandmother, but you’ll still be able to visit her.”

“Oh.” Dizzy frowns as her shoulders droop. “I can’t leave her, Evie. She needs me. Someone has to keep the shop clean and keep Harry Hook from robbing her.”

Evie tilts her head, “You’re just a kid, Dizzy. That shouldn’t be a burden you have to carry. You deserve freedom, you deserve to enjoy life. If you give it a chance, I know you will find everything you need in Auradon.”

“You think?” Dizzy frowns.

“Take it from me, I know best.” Evie smirks as she taps Dizzy’s nose. “As for your grandmother, I assure you that she’ll be taken care of. We’ll send a guard to check on her periodically and you can call her every night.”

“Okay.” Dizzy whispers. “I trust you.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Evie laughs as she stands and extends her hand. “We’re having a bit of a ceremony to celebrate the kids we picked to bring over, and it should be starting any minute. Come along.”

“Evie?”

Evie glances into wide eyes, “Yeah, Diz?”

“Do you promise that Auradon is going to love me like they love you?” Dizzy asks with a nervous glance to her feet. “I’m not gonna be a princess, but I can do hair and…”

“And nothing. You don’t have to impress anyone, you’re already good enough.” Evie assures her with a small smile. “It’s going to be different and a little scary, but you’ll find your place. And until you do, I’ll be there for you.”

“Promise?”

Evie cups Dizzy’s chin softly, “I promise.”

As soon as they leave the hair salon, Evie is greeted by the sight of excited children running towards the Isle town square. It’s a beautiful sight. So much different from the dreary place it once was, even with the clouds looming over them and the watchful eyes of petty villains glaring from their windows. None of that mattered though, what mattered was the way Evie’s heart thumped in happiness as she allowed Dizzy to drag her towards the growing crowd. As soon as they reached the balcony stairs, Evie gave Dizzy’s hand a tight squeeze and the two parted ways with one last smile.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Jay smirks.

Evie accepts the hand he offers her as he helps her up the steps, “How did Squeaky and Squirmy take the news?”

“Well, they’re uh...very quiet.” Jay shrugs. “I hope this is something they’re ready for, they’re so young. It has to be terrifying.”

“We were young too.” Evie reminds him.

“Toddlers, Eves. We were toddlers.” Jay points out. “I just hate the idea of ripping them away from their pops, y’know?”

Evie presses a soft hand to his chest, “I promise that they’ll be okay. If they get scared or if it’s too much, we’ll talk to them and decide if sending them home is what’s best.”

Jay looks at her with pride shining in his dark eyes, “You’ve really thought all of this through, huh?”

“They deserve the chances we had, and I want to make sure they flourish when they get there. If I can help out just a smidge by going the extra mile then I will.” Evie shrugs. “I’ll fight in any of these kids corners.”

“You’re too good.” Jay chuckles as he drops a kiss to her forehead. “We’re lucky to have you, Eves. We really are.”

“I know.” Evie chirps.

“Mind if I steal my girlfriend?”

Evie glances up into an amused gaze, “Hi!”

“Hi, princess.” Mal smirks as she wiggles her fingers towards Evie. “Are you ready to get this all going?”

“Of course.” Evie nods as she threads her fingers through Mal’s. “How did things go with Celia? Did she seem excited? Nervous? Scared? Should we consider therapy?”

“She’s excited.” Mal assures her as they walk towards the railing. “She wanted to make sure she’s still going to see her dad, but I explained that the barrier will be open for her anytime and she took it okay.”

Evie winces, “We need to regulate the days the kids are allowed to visit. I’m not too crazy about the barrier being opened and closed like that. It’s dangerous. I want this to work, but there still needs to be precautions.”

“Because of Uma.” Mal mutters, and she feels Evie tense beside her. “You don’t think she’s going to pop up today, right?”

“Not really.” Evie whispers. “My parents have so many guards set up that I don’t think she’d even consider coming back.”

Mal presses a kiss to her shoulder, “I hope you that even if she did come back, I would never let anything happen to you. I will _ always _keep you safe, E. You’ll always come first.”

“I know.” Evie smiles as she turns her head to brush her nose against Mal’s. “Now, I do believe we have some announcements to make.”

“Let’s do this!” Mal cheers. “Welcome to VK day!”

Together, the foursome call for the kids they’ll be taking over; much to their surprise, no one reacts poorly. To their relief, the rest of the kids are happy for their fellow villains. They all know they’ll have their chance eventually. As soon as the celebrations begin, Evie feels Mal tuck herself against her side and she immediately curls a protective arm around her shoulders. Around them, everyone buzzes. Colors fill the air. Happiness coats faces. Around them, hope swells as they ready themselves to gift these children with a new future. Jay and Carlos throw themselves into the fray as they lift kids up and cheer excitedly with them. Evie beams with happiness as her eyes take in something that her and Ben created. Their dream. Their dreams were coming true and Evie couldn’t be more excited.

“We did it.” Evie breathes out.

Mal lifts her head, “_You _ did it. You and Ben.”

“This is going to work, right?”

“With you leading the way? Of course.” Mal assures her as she nuzzles a kiss against Evie’s shoulder. “This is it, E. You finally get to live out your dream.”

Evie beams excitedly, “And with you by my side? Mal, I’m invincible.”

“Yeah, babe,” Mal laughs. “You are.”

And for a moment, Evie really feels like she is.

-

“Eves?”

Evie lifts her head suddenly, “Ben. Hi.”

“What are you doing up this late?” Ben frowns as he moves towards her, the floor of the castle creaking under his weight.

“I think I’m still buzzing with adrenaline.” Evie admits. “I keep thinking about how happy everyone was. I wish you could’ve seen it, Ben. It was so beautiful.”

“I wish I could’ve been there.” Ben whispers with a wistful frown. “But all that matters is the fact that _ you _were there, representing Auradon and our family. I’m proud of you, Evie.”

Evie preens, “We did this together, Ben.”

“Maybe. But you’re the reason I even dreamt this up. You coming into our lives is the reason I even thought about the Isle.” Ben shrugs. “You were the catalyst, Eves. And now you’re the face of it. This is all you.”

“I won’t accept credit for all of this.” Evie huffs as she narrows her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Ben chuckles as he slides into the chair across from hers. “Why are you here? I figured you’d be with Mal.”

“She’s upstairs.” Evie replies.

“Do mom and dad know that?” Ben smirks.

“Ben, we’re eighteen. I think I should be allowed to have a sleepover with my girlfriend.” Evie scoffs, but her expression quickly falls. “But don’t tell them, okay?”

“I swear.” Ben assures her as he lifts his hand. “I think I owe you a couple of passes, you covered enough for Audrey and I over the years. I’ll even help you sneak her out in the morning.”

Evie rolls her eyes, “She’s a dragon. She refuses to leave this house without taking a nosedive from my balcony first.”

“She’s something else…”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Evie mumbles, and she can’t hide her sudden grin. “But she’s _ everything _I could ever want in a partner. She treats me so well and she always puts us above everything else. She protects me and loves me and listens to me. I’m so in love with her that sometimes I physically ache.”

Ben leans back in his chair, “Yeah?”

“She’s the one for me, Ben.” Evie whispers. “I-I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...you got a little too much dip on your chip there, Eves. We’re _ eighteen_.” Ben points out with wide eyes. “There’s still time to enjoy your relationship without putting it into overdrive.”

“It’s not like I’m planning on proposing, you doofus. I’m talking about the future.” Evie huffs with a pout. “But nice to know how much support I’d get from you if I did decide to propose.”

“I’d support you. I’ll _ always _support you. But you’re my little sister, it’s sometimes hard to process you growing up.” Ben explains. “I know we’re the same age and everything, but it’s just different. I don’t know how to put it into words. I just want to keep you safe.”

“That’s all anyone ever wants of me these days. My safety.” Evie sighs. “I wish you’d all just calm down. I’m fine. I’m not as vulnerable as I used to be, it took a lot of therapy but I’m okay. Dad even taught me how to sword fight.”

Ben laughs softly, “That was quite the sight.”

“I’m okay.” Evie assures him as she reaches out to grab his hand. “Your little sister is growing up, and she’d like to enjoy it without her big brother breathing down her neck. So, can you just be here and enjoy it with me?”

“Ugh. Those stupid eyes.” Ben groans as he squeezes her hand. “You pull out this puppy dog eyes and I immediately want to say yes. You don’t play fair, Evelyn.”

“Puppy dog eyes? This coming from Beastie Boy, Benjamin?” Evie teases, and Ben releases her hand with a growl. “I’m kidding!”

“Ben?”

Ben smiles at the sight of his girlfriend, “Hey.”

“About time you got home.” Audrey yawns as she patters towards him. “How long did this counsel thing take? I’m going to have to talk to them about keeping my boyfriend awake all night.”

“I think I’ll be okay.” Ben laughs as he wraps an arm around her waist. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. Evie was just heading up herself so she could get some sleep.”

“Gah. Ever since you became the king, you’ve been so bossy.” Evie whines. “Always telling me what to do and telling me how you’ll have me locked in a dungeon.”

“Benny Boo!” Audrey scolds. “That’s not nice!”

“She ate the last of my cereal.” Ben pouts as he glances up to his girlfriend. “I’ve got to have some type of threat for her.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Audrey giggles.

Ben grins adoringly before he sweeps her off her feet and listens to her laughter, “Goodnight, Evie. Go to bed or I’ll have you sent to the darkest dungeon of the castle!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Evie smiles, and she shakes her head as she hears Audrey’s laughter up until they reach the stairs. “Those two.”

Evie thinks back to her conversation with Ben and opens her laptop with a curious expression; she falls asleep looking at engagement rings.

-

“You never came back to bed.”

Evie smiles as arms twist around her waist and lips settle on her shoulder, “I know. My mom caught me sleeping in the study.”

“Am I not enough for you? Not warm enough for you?” Mal teases with a small laugh. “Cause my dragon heat is basically a fireplace, you should feel _ honored _to sleep beside me.”

“Honored?” Evie repeats with a snort as she turns in Mal’s arms. “Who’s the one dating the _ princess _of Auradon?”

“Hm? I don’t know. Lucky girl though.” Mal shrugs. “I mean, the princess of Auradon is absolutely stunning. I also heard she’s like..._amazing _in bed.”

“Mal Bertha.” Evie hisses as her cheeks flush a bright pink. “You can’t say stuff like that in public, there’s cameras everywhere.”

“They’re not paying attention to us.” Mal chuckles as she glances around to see the attention on the stage. “They’re too busy eating up everything your brother is saying.”

“And we’re supposed to be paying attention. Why aren’t you with Jay and Carlos?” Evie demands with an arch of her brow. “I left you with them because they’re better at controlling you.”

Mal pouts, “I missed you.”

“It’s been five minutes.” Evie points out with a roll of her eyes. “I told you I’d come find you after Ben gave his speech.”

“Well, I’m here now. Carlos and Jay are here too. They followed me.” Mal chirps as she nods to where the couple is listening intently to Ben speak. “So, shh. I’m trying to listen.”

Evie narrows her eyes, “You’re a brat.”

“And you love me for it.”

“This day is important. Amazing.” Ben declares as he scans over the crowd. “Today, we get to take four _ awesome _kids and give them a chance to have a new life. We get to show them how Auradon works, how open we are to change and to growth. It’s going to be amazing.”

“You said that already!” Jay yells.

Ben laughs along with the crowd, “I’m sorry, I’m just a little excited. I just...there’s something I really want to say, someone who deserves twice as much praise as I do. And that’s my sister. Evie, come here.”

“No.” Evie scowls.

Mal gives her a nudge, “Go, babe.”

“Absolutely not.” Evie replies as she continues to struggle against Mal. “I’m not going up there, this is his moment.”

Mal continues to fight Evie towards the stage and her girlfriend continues to protest up until she is standing beside Ben while the crowd roars with laughter. As soon as her brother has an arm around her, Mal flashes her a wink and hurries back down the stage stairs to join Carlos and Jay. Immediately, Evie slips into her familiar persona and paints that forced smile across her face as she looks up at Ben with a glare. Much to her dismay, the look does nothing to detour her brother as he slips his arm away and takes her hand to address her directly.

“You and I did this together.” Ben beams. “I wanted this to happen because I remember how thankful I was to grow up with you. You’re my best friend, Evie. So, making this dream come true is just as much my doing as yours. You did all the work, and I did all the political stuff.”

Evie flushes, “Ben…”

“You are my inspiration.” Ben whispers, and the crowd goes quiet at his words. “I’ve learned so much by being your brother, and Auradon deserves to know how much you’ve done for them. You’ve fought for them, loved them, taught them, and opened them up to change. _ You _are the reason this dream came true, and you are the reason half of us can see past what the Isle is and that’s because of you and Mal.”

“Excuse me?”

“You and Mal.” Ben repeats. “As Auradon knows, I love Audrey. She’s going to be my queen one day and I will spend the rest of my life giving her all my best. And you taught me that. You taught me how to love someone with everything I have, how to be understanding, how to not give up on someone out of fear or anger. You two taught me that no spell, no ocean, and definitely no pirate can keep me away from someone so long as my heart beats for them and them only.”

Evie shifts uncomfortably, “Thank you, Ben.”

“Wait, wait!” Mal calls, and all eyes are quick to turn to her. “Don’t I get a chance to make a speech?”

Ben chuckles softly, “Of course, Mal.”

“Good. My turn.” Mal beams, and she bypasses the stairs by using Jay to climb on stage. “I’m stealing their thunder for a second, I hope you guys don’t mind. Judging by the loud applause, I’m going to guess not.”

“What are you doing?” Evie hisses.

“Rescuing you.” Mal mumbles before she flashes a smile. “Thank you, Ben. We’re glad that our um...love and happiness has helped you. But let’s talk about how it’s helped me. A girl from the Isle.”

“The stage is yours.” Ben nods.

“When Carlos and I first got here, I was livid. I couldn’t understand _ why _I was here. I wanted to go back to the Isle because I thought that’s what I deserved.” Mal shrugs. “I thought that’s what my future held, but I was wrong. A few days into being here, my future walked right into my hospital room and took over.”

Evie looks to Mal with adoration, “_Babe._”

“I didn’t know that I could be good, I didn’t think that was an option. Until Evie. Until I looked at her and realized that being good is all I wanted for myself, it’s all I’ll ever want for myself.” Mal scoffs. “Her family gave me love, her friends gave me acceptance, and she gave me the world. That’s why they’re doing this, they’re doing this to give those kids a chance to choose good. To choose Auradon. Carlos and I had our chance, and now it’s theirs. So, thank you. Thank you to both Ben and Evie. Now, how about we go get those kids and start this thing?”

Mal gives a dramatic mic drop and Evie is quick to cup her face and pull her into a soft kiss. Around them, cameras flash and people cheer but all they can focus on is each other. Evie pours all she has into the kiss and Mal smiles softly as teeth nip at her bottom lip and a tongue sweeps over the sting. Slowly, Mal pulls away and rests their foreheads together as she meets soft brown eyes that are filled to the brim with so much love. It doesn’t matter that everyone is watching them, that Evie’s _ parents _ are watching them, all that matters is the moment they’re standing in right now. Mal sighs softly and presses one last lingering kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before she steps off the stage and carefully helps her girlfriend down.

“Oh, Mal!” Belle exclaims.

Mal laughs as she’s pulled into a hug, “Hi.”

“That was beautiful, honey.” Belle coos as she steps away with tear filled eyes. “We’re so glad that you can feel the love we extend to you. We love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too.” Mal whispers.

Adam grins brightly as he yanks her into a hug that has her gasping out a giggle, “You really pulled a fast one on us there, kiddo. Thought you were going to propose to my baby girl.”

“Not without your permission.” Mal assures him as she draws back to punch him in the arm. “I know you’d be furious.”

Adam winks, “Just a little.”

“You just keep surprising me.” Fairy Godmother hums as Mal finally reaches her. “You’re making such headway here, and you’re doing it all by yourself. You’re not going to need me for much longer, are you?”

Mal rolls her eyes, “I’m always going to need you. You’ve helped me so much and I learn more from you than I could’ve ever learned from my mother. I owe you so much.”

“Oh, Mal.” Fairy Godmother coos as she wraps her arms around the teen. “You are going to do such magical things.”

“I hope so.” Mal whispers into her ear.

Fairy Godmother pulls away with a smile, “Now, go get those kids so we can get them started on a path to making a difference.”

“On it!” Mal laughs as she steps away.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Evie orders as she passes by Mal with a bright smile. “We have a few kids to go and scoop up.”

“Right behind you, beautiful.”

A cold hand catches Mal as she makes a move to follow Evie, “Mal.”

Mal blinks in surprise as she meets wide blue eyes and a frown, “Jane! Hi!”

“Must be nice.” Jane snaps as her eyes flicker over Mal’s face. “Acceptance from the kingdom, love from Evie’s parents, love from _ my _ mom. Guidance from _ my _mom.”

“Yeah. She’s helped me a lot.” Mal nods with a look of confusion. “Is there something going on? Are you okay?”

“She’s taught you magic. She’s spent her time and affection on you.” Jane hisses. “I’m her _ daughter_, and she won’t even give me that. What makes you so special? What makes you think you deserve all this treatment? You’re the child of a _ villain_.”

“Jane, I don’t know what…”

“Don’t worry, Mal.” Jane cuts in as a sweet smile replaces her scowl. “In due time, things will make sense. Things will be as they should be. _ I _will get my chance to make a difference.”

Mal blinks owlishly, “We’re making a difference for those kids on the Isle.”

“Speaking of kids.” Jane hums as she nods to where Evie, Ben, Carlos, and Jay are being piled into the limo. “You really must be going.”

Mal let’s Jane’s words sit heavy in her chest as she follows everyone into the limo. She barely pays any mind to their excitement, she doesn’t know _ how _to. She tries to make sense of what just happened, what Jane meant. She knows her and Fairy Godmother spend a lot of time together, it’s where she learns everything she needs to know about her magic and past. She knows Jane has felt left out, but she didn’t think it was enough to turn to the doe eyed girl into something so hot headed. Mal goes through the motions of picking up the twins, Celia, and Dizzy. She barely waves to bystanders or returns hugs from excited Isle kids, she merely waves and joins the kids in the limo so she can get back to Auradon and stew over Jane’s words.

“You okay?”

Mal turns her head towards Ben, “Hm?”

“You seem a little out of it.” Ben admits as he fixes his tilted crown. “I didn’t cross a line with my speech today, right?”

“No. It was a good speech.” Mal assures him as her gaze cuts to where Evie is speaking quietly to Celia. “I just knew Evie was a little uncomfortable when you mentioned Uma.”

Ben winces, “I thought so.”

“Don’t worry, Benny Boy,” Mal smirks with a forced look of amusement. “I came to your rescue and knocked it outta the park.”

“Yeah.” Ben chuckles. “You really did.”

“I’m good at...” Mal trails off as the limo jerks and the sound of sparks rocketing breaks from behind them. “What the fuck?”

“It’s Hades!” Evie exclaims as she dives for the door and yanks at the handle. “Stop the car, he’s trying to escape!”

“Evie, wait!” Ben scolds as he reaches to grab her sister when the car begins to jolt. “You need to stay in the car!”

Evie flashes him a glare, “Like hell.”

The second the tires screech and the limo lurches, the teens are piling out of the car in time to watch as Hades stretches through the barrier. His eyes are wild and his hair bursts into flames as he zeroes his gaze on them. Mal looks towards Evie who is stuck behind Jay’s protective arm while they try to figure out what to do. They can only imagine what’s happening back in Auradon, only imagine them running in fear of having to deal with the villains escaping. Hades releases a snarl that snaps Mal back to attention as he curls his hand around the blue ember in his hand and pushes his torso through the barrier that hisses in protest.

“I don’t belong here!” Hades yells as he continues to push at the barrier. “I’m a _ God_! You can’t lock me away!”

Ben, Carlos, and Jay rush forward but they don’t get far before a blast sends them flying back and skidding across the bricks of the bridge. Mal can already feel the fire sitting low in her gut, crackling as she sees the people she loves being thrown around like rag dolls. And then the fire bursts as soon as Hades turns the stone to Evie, sends a jolt that nearly misses colliding with her. That’s all it takes before her head ducks and her eyes brighten, and then the swarm of purple surrounds her and her body contorts painfully into her dragon form. She expects this to be easy, one fireball and Hades will be gone, but she doesn’t expect the line of lighting to hit her chest and her body to tense.

“Mal!” Evie cries.

The painful squeals of the dragon cause Evie’s ears to ache and she has to resist the urge to cover them as the screams continue. Above her, the blue presses against Mal’s chest as her dragon begins to submit to the pain and her wings give way slowly. Evie feels the anger and dread that seeps through her veins and slowly pumps its way into her bloodstream. Before she can stop herself, Evie feels a familiar rush and her head tilts back as she attempts to swallow down her urges. Except it doesn’t work, it takes one last screech from Mal to have Evie raising a hand and watching as a fireball warps its way from her palm and closes the distance between herself and Hades.

The shot has him stumbling, his stone dropping and giving Mal enough time to escape. With a snarl, his dark gaze turns to Evie and so does his stone but the blast never comes. Instead Mal is spitting fire, spitting hot flames that cause him to shrink away until he is rolling backwards and the barrier zaps shut quickly. As they watch him shrink back in defeat, Mal gives a roar of pain as she begins to flap her wings and make her descent to the ground. Evie barely pays any mind to anything other than her girlfriend as she rushes towards her to wrap a protective arm around her as soon as the puff of smoke reveals Mal’s human form.

“Hey. You’re okay.” Evie coos as she scatters soft kisses into purple locks. “You’re okay, Mal. You did good. You’re okay.”

“Evie, he was…” Mal trails off with a soft cry and turns to bury her face into Evie’s shoulder. “I could feel him draining my magic.”

“Is she okay?” Carlos demands as he rushes towards them.

Evie attempts a nod, “Check on the kids.”

“Evie, he was draining my magic.” Mal gasps into the crook of her neck. “I could...I could feel all my powers slipping away. That ember, whatever it is, it’s _ dangerous._”

“You’re okay, baby,” Evie assures her as she twines her protective arms around Mal. “He’s back where needs to be. We’re safe.”

“For now.”

Evie swallows hard as she looks towards the TV that rests at the beginning of the bridge, “Oh my Gods.”

On the screen, the act of her magic replays in a loop. Over and over, stuck on a painful repeat. She stares at the video of herself, the way her body stands so rigid and how much control she seems to have; for a moment, she’s proud of herself. For a moment, she feels good. Until she sees a camera pan across the faces of the kingdom and she sees her parents standing with looks of horror and fear. 

Suddenly, she doesn’t feel so proud anymore.

-

_ “If I have to sit through one more fitting…” _

_ “Don’t even start.” Audrey scoffs as she looks to a pouting Mal. “The last time you started the whining you decided to run off to the Isle and cause a mess of trouble.” _

_ Mal flashes her a glare, “Low blow.” _

_ “Acceptable blow.” Audrey corrects. “This is an important fitting, our loves are making an insanely amazing proclamation for the counsel tonight. It’s going to be beautiful.” _

_ “Evie’s read me her speech a quarter of a dozen times. She’s terrified.” Mal chuckles. “I don’t know why, she’s going to sell this thing so hard. You can’t help but be enchanted by her voice, she sounds like an angel.” _

_ Jane looks between them, “What’s happening?” _

_ “Oh.” Audrey frowns as if she just noticed Jane’s appearance. “I’m not really sure if we’re allowed to tell anyone.” _

_ “It’s kind of a secret right now.” Mal explains as her and Audrey swap glances. “We didn’t even think about it before we started talking about it. Sorry, Jane.” _

_ “Oh.” Jane whispers. “It’s okay.” _

_ “You’ll find out soon.” Audrey assures her as she stands from the picnic bench. “Mal, come back to my room. We can swap pointers for dinner.” _

_ Mal whines, “Fine.” _

_ “We can start with your posture.” _

_ Jane watches as they walk away and feels the first stir of something building in her stomach; it’s a mixture of sadness and jealousy. _

It’s almost embarrassing how easy it is for her to sneak into the museum, to make it past the snoozing guard. He doesn’t even startle as she walks by his desk, and she knows he won’t wake anytime soon. She makes a note to do something about that, she makes a note to change a lot of things about Auradon; and she plans to start with Mal. She plans to take away all the things Mal holds dear, show her what it’s like to go from having everything to having nothing at all. To feeling so alone that the only way she can find solace is by crying herself to sleep.

The first thing Mal took from her was her friendships, slowly but surely. Her and Lonnie are roommates and Jane wasn’t surprised by that one, but it still hurt. It hurt everytime Lonnie waved her way only for Jane to realize she was looking past her, looking to Mal. Then came Doug and Chad; they simply gave up on seeking her out, they gave up on trying to start conversations with her. Her own boyfriend gave up on trying to communicate her, she knows Chad can be a little dense but he didn’t even pick up on her sadness.

The final straw was Audrey.

Audrey has been her friend since they were children, since they played Fairy Godmother and Sleeping Beauty in Audrey’s castle. They had been through so much together; from loathing the idea of villains coming into their world to crying over the drop off of Mal and Carlos and all the memories it drug up, memories planted by their parents. But Audrey has slipped away. She has left the comfort of her friendship with Jane to find solace in Mal because Mal _ understands_. Mal is with her at the parties, reluctantly dances with her at dinners, and keeps her entertained during meetings their forced to sit through. Somehow Mal gets it, can provide Audrey with a comfort that Jane can’t.

_ “Hey, handsome.” _

_ Chad grins happily, “Hey, babe.” _

_ “Are you almost ready to go?” Jane asks, and she sinks at Chad’s confused look. “We have plans to go to dinner.” _

_ “Oh. Oh! It must’ve slipped my mind.” Chad frowns. “But I made better plans for us anyway! Evie and Mal are throwing a party at the castle while her parents are away.” _

_ “Chad, it’s our anniversary.” Jane points out with a slight heartbroken whimper. “I don’t want to go to a party, I want to spend time with you.” _

_ “It’s only our six month.” Chad groans with a roll of his eyes. “We’ll do something crazy for our first year, okay? But like everyone who’s anyone is going to be there, babe.” _

_ “I…” _

_ “Mal invited me.” Chad jumps in, the excitement clear in his tone. “It’s like her banana branch or whatever. This is a good thing, she’s not gonna hate me anymore.” _

_ “Why does it matter if she does?” Jane demands. _

_ “Because is she hates me then like everyone else does.” Chad scoffs. “She’s everyone’s favorite person right now, Jane. Everyone loves her. She’s dating the princess of Auradon, and she saved us from her mom. This party is a big deal, if we miss it then we’re done.” _

_ Jane drops her head, “I don’t want to go.” _

_ “You don’t have to.” Chad shrugs as he presses a kiss to her head. “I’ll go by myself, and we can have dinner tomorrow night.” _

_ Jane gives a forced smile, “Okay.” _

_ “You are the absolute best, babe.” Chad groans as he wraps his arms around her. “I’m literally dating the best girl in Auradon.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “Well, Evie is but whatever.” _

_ The words cause a familiar stir and she closes her eyes to quell it, but it doesn’t work; something flickers and Jane is afraid she’s going to explode soon. _

The crown is so beautiful. She remembers being young and staring at the dazzling blue jewels with awe in her eyes. It’s a sign of power, a sign of knowing she’d have everyone bowing at her feet. This crown is Audrey’s, and she almost feels bad about shattering the glass case so she can take it for herself. Yet a part of her is laughing in glee because this is what they all deserve, this is what they’ve done to her. She’s going to rule Auradon and she’s going to show them what they’ve done to her; Jane is determined to show this entire kingdom that they can’t get away with breaking her the way they have, with ruining her self worth.

Jane cuts her hand on a piece of glass, but she pays it no mind. No, all she can focus on is how a surge of power sweeps through her as soon as the heavy golden crown is on her head. A breath leaves her and she closes her eyes to take it in, to feel the ripple of energy that races through her. As she turns to walk down the stairs, she sees a glimmer of green a few feet away. The villain section, the cut off area that no one is allowed to go near. It holds poison apples and Jafar’s staff, but all she can focus on is the glowing green orb that is seemingly calling her name.

Or maybe it actually is.

With slow steps, Jane moves towards the scepter so she can listen closely to its calls. It reminds her of her mother’s wand, it holds so much reminder of all she can be. It reminds her of all the things her mother is making Mal into. It reminds her that she’s been neglected, pushed aside, so her mother can focus all her time and energy on teaching Mal how to become something Jane has always dreamed of being. Mal is powerful, loved. And Jane? Jane has been shoved aside and left to figure out how to do all of this by herself.

_ “Mom?” _

_ Fairy Godmother spares her a smile, “Honey, hi. What are you doing here so early? We didn’t expect you for another hour.” _

_ “What are you doing?” Jane demands. _

_ “Teaching.” Fairy Godmother replies. “Mal wants to learn control, and she came to me for assistance. I wish I could tell you more, but I’ll explain later. We’re busy.” _

_ “Can I watch?” Jane asks. “Can I learn?” _

_ “Oh. No, sweetheart,” Fairy Godmother frowns as she glances to her daughter. “This isn’t something you’ll understand. Mal’s magic is stronger, more complicated. We’ll talk about it some other time, okay?” _

_ “But…” _

_ “Close the door behind you, Jane.” _

_ Jane sinks away and slips into the hallway just as her mother bursts into excited claps while she begins to praise Mal. With tears in her eyes, Jane looks through the crack of the door in time to watch as her mother gathers Mal into a hug that is eagerly reciprocated. It pains her that she has to sincerely jog her memory to remember the last time her mother hugged her like that; just like that, the stirring in her gut explodes and the anger finally takes over. _

Jane thinks of that moment in her house, that final straw the broke her completely. She stares at the glare of the green glass and hears the hiss of her name, feels it pulling her in. It sounds so beautiful, so overwhelming. Jane smiles wildly as she fixes the crown on her head and reaches out to grab the scepter

Finally, she feels complete.


	2. we aren’t the mistakes we make...right?

“He could’ve killed you!”

“I know.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved!”

“I know.”

“Your magic is dangerous!”

“Yes, Mal. I get it. I know. I _ know. _I fucking know, okay?” Evie snaps, and she relaxes as Mal gaps in shock. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to curse at you, it just slipped out.”

“Don’t apologize, you had every right to. I’m lecturing you like you’re a child.” Mal mumbles as she cards a hand through her hair. “I just...I’m tired of things always going wrong, everytime we involve the Isle one of us ends up hurt.”

“Anytime we involve anything one of us gets hurt. It’s scary.” Evie admits with a frown. “Where did Hades even come from? Why wasn’t he locked up with the other adults?”

Mal flinches, “I don’t know.”

“Mal.” Evie begins, her tone hesitant. “Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something? Why was Hades out?”

“Don’t get mad…”

_ “Dad?” _

_ Blue hair pops up, “How’d you find me?” _

_ “I’m your kid.” Mal scoffs as she ducks under a large rock. “If I learned anything from you, it’s how well to make a hide out.” _

_ “Touché.” Hades smirks as he looks her over with a certain fondness. “Looks like you’re making something of yourself.” _

_ “That’s what happens when your parents are deadbeats, you learn to fend for yourself.” Mal replies with a roll of her eyes. “I know Celia runs with you. Where is she?” _

_ “Making one last drop for me.” Hades shrugs as he leans against the wall. “That the only reason you came to visit your dear ‘ol dad?” _

_ “Of course not.” Mal sighs. _

_ Hades arches an eyebrow, “Oh?” _

_ “You and Maleficent may have been the worst parents in all of the Isle, but you at least tried. You were shit at it, and you gave up. But you somewhat tried until mom stopped letting you.” Mal shrugs. “I wanted to check on you.” _

_ “As you can see, I’m doing quite well for myself. Running quite the ring.” Hades drawls. “And how’s my Mally?” _

_ “I’m okay…” _

_ “Don’t be modest, kid,” Hades chuckles. “You’re a royal now. Well, you’re dating a royal. How did you manage to land that gig?” _

_ “We just fell for each other.” Mal mutters as her cheeks color. “It wasn’t exactly planned, and I tried to fight it. I wasn’t…” _

_ “Mal. Relax.” Hades cuts in. “I would never judge you for finding...happiness. That’s all Auradon promotes, huh? Goodness. Fairness. All that ridiculous bullshit.” _

_ “Dad, I’m sorry.” Mal whispers. _

_ “For?” _

_ “For not being able to get you off the Isle. For leaving you here.” Mal scoffs. “If I could, I’d let you off in a heartbeat. Of course things would need to change, but…” _

_ “You can’t change the world’s prospective of me, Mally.” Hades snorts. “I’m a soul stealing lunatic. I’m paying for my crimes. I’m stuck here. It’s what I deserve, a never ending life of misery.” _

_ “Dad…” _

_ “Hades! The drop is done!” _

_ Mal tenses as Celia appears, “Hey, kid.” _

_ “Mal!” Celia gaps as she straightens and looks between the pair. “Hades, I didn’t tell her about your hideout. No one knows.” _

_ “Not surprised she found me. She’s always had a good nose on her.” Hades smirks as he winks at his daughter. “Get out of here, kid. You’re free. Your dad will be taken care of.” _

_ Celia breathes out in relief, “Thanks.” _

_ “See you around, kid. Be safe.” _

_ Hades directs it towards Celia, but Mal knows he’s talking to her. _

“He’s your father.” Evie whispers.

Mal nods slowly, “Yeah.”

“And you spoke to him?” Evie demands as she gaps in horror. “Mal, where were your guards? What were you thinking?”

“He’s my dad.” Mal snaps. “He might not be the greatest guy in the world, but he gave a shit about me when Maleficent didn’t. I might hate him for a lot of things, but he’s still my father. He fed me as best he could without letting on to the fact that he was my dad.”

Evie shakes her head, “Mal…”

“I’m not asking you to understand or even accept it, Evie,” Mal pleads. “All I ask is that you keep this between us. He just wants his freedom. He thinks he’s owed it.”

“He steals _ souls. _Some people belong on that Isle, Mal.” Evie scolds. “You and I both know this. You should’ve told me about this sooner. The danger you put yourself in…”

“Isn’t that our thing?” Mal snorts. “Danger?”

“Mal. You got upset with me for what I did today, so I have the right to be upset with you.” Evie whispers with a pout. “For him being your father, he almost drained your magic.”

“He would’ve stopped.” Mal protests.

“And if he didn’t? Then what?” Evie demands.

Mal moves to burrow into Evie, “He would’ve stopped. He loves me, E. In his own twisted, villainous way. He loves me.”

“And _ I _ love you.” Evie mumbles into messy purple locks. “We can’t keep this a secret from the counsel, they need to know.”

“And have them look at me differently again? For them to think that I _ planned _ this? No. Evie, no. Please.” Mal begs. “We _ can’t. _Not yet. Just give it some time to calm down.”

Evie is silent for a moment, “Okay. One week.”

“Princess Evie?”

“Come in, Ms. Potts!” Evie calls.

Ms. Potts pokes her head into the living room with a sheepish expression, “King Benjamin has requested Lady Mal’s presence in the meeting room. He’s requested an audience of Fairy Godmother and your parents.”

Evie pulls away from Mal, “And me?”

“Dizzy and Celia are having a difficult time adjusting to their new rooms at the cottage, he’s asked for you to tend to them.” Ms. Potts replies. “Shall I go with you for assistance?”

“I should be okay.” Evie assures her as she looks to a frowning Mal. “Are you going to be okay with this meeting?”

Mal shrugs, “Don’t have a choice.”

“Text me when you’re done?”

“Of course, baby.” Mal whispers as she arches her head up to press a lingering kiss to Evie’s lips. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you.” Evie hums. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

With reluctance, the two part ways.

-

“I don’t understand.” Audrey frowns as she paces the room. “What exactly happened on that bridge? What does Hades want?”

Ben shakes his head, “We don’t know.”

“And that’s why we’re here.” Adam scowls as he looks to his son. “The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost _ escaped_.”

Fairy Godmother hums, “We have no way of knowing what we would’ve done if he had escaped. What kind of damage that could’ve been done if he brought the entire barrier down and let the villains run rampant.”

“Somehow I feel like this is my fault.” Mal scoffs as she looks down. “I’m supposed to protect Auradon from whatever rests behind that barrier, and I almost failed _ again_.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Audrey assures her with a small, comforting smile. “But it is a risk every time we open the barrier. I mean, Uma started it but Hades could very well finish it.”

Adam watches as his son turns to look down at his phone, “This is a risk we take, and I value the risk for the sake of those kids but it’s...it’s just too much right now.”

“That’s not all.” Ben mumbles as he turns to face them with a look of worry. “The queen’s crown and Maleficent’s scepter have been stolen. It was done last night.”

“Uma!” Adam snarls.

“We don’t know that.” Fairy Godmother soothes as she looks around the room. “But if word gets out, no one will feel safe. What are we going to tell them?”

Belle blinks in horror, “What do we do? Mal?”

“Honey.” Adam scolds as he rests a protective hand on her shoulder. “This isn’t a decision that we need to put on Mal, this is something Ben has to decide. He’s the king.”

“I value her opinion.” Ben replies as he looks to Mal, and all he receives is a frown. “Mal, what should we do? With everything that happened with Hades? And your mother?”

“I think we should close the barrier.” Mal breathes out as she meets four sets of wide eyes. “I think we should close it forever.”

Ben shakes his head, “What? No.”

“Son, listen to her. Let her explain her reasoning.” Adam orders as he lifts a hand to silence his son. “Mal.”

“I know we’re doing a good thing by rescuing kids and giving them better lives, but there will always be a price to pay. A villain to keep on the other side.” Mal sighs. “Everytime we open that barrier, we risk Auradon, we risk their safety.”

“You mean _ Evie’s _safety.” Ben snaps as he steps away with his hands on his hips. “I’m not an idiot, despite what everyone seems to think. You want to close the barrier because you think that it’ll somehow keep Evie out of danger.”

“Somehow?” Mal mocks. “No. It _ will. _Everything bad that has happened to her in the last three years is because of that island. Her PTSD is from the Isle. Her fear of water is because of the Isle. We almost lost her because of something that came from the Isle.”

Belle softens, “She’s right.”

Mal gives her a thankful smile, “We have to take into consideration the lives that could be in danger if that barrier was ever to fall. We can’t save their lives yet keep putting them in danger whenever we feel like playing heroes.”

“This isn’t playing heroes. This is my dream. This is what Evie and I built together.” Ben points out with a look of devastation. “She wants this just as much as I do, if not more. You can’t just toss aside all our hard work.”

“It was my dream once too, son.” Adam reminds him. “I got a beautiful daughter out of it, and I will never regret that raid, but sometimes dreams don’t always come true.”

“This was a chance to get it right.” Ben whispers with a shake of his head. “Evie and I have it planned out, right down to the moment we hand our responsibilities off to someone else so we can grow old with the loves of our lives. We dreamt this _ together, _and now you just want to take it away.”

“Auradon’s safety is your main priority.” Adam reminds him in a firm tone. “Your dreams and happiness can only prosper if you have land to rule over. It’s going to be okay, Ben. Evie will understand.”

Mal tenses, “We can’t tell her.”

“What?” Belle frowns. “Why?”

“Her magic just got exposed. She’s stressing about that already. If she feels like she’s the reason that we’re shutting this down then she’s going to send herself into a panic.” Mal explains in a calm tone. “Just give her a few days to calm down and then I’ll talk to her.”

Adam shakes his head, “Why didn’t anyone tell us that she wasn’t taking her medication? That her magic was back?”

“That’s a discussion to have another time, with Evie.” Belle replies as she looks to her husband with a stern frown. “As of right now, we should keep this proclamation between ourselves. We need to give the other children time to settle.”

Mal gives a small nod, “Okay.”

“All those kids.” Ben whispers, and Mal flinches as his voice cracks. “All those kids Evie wanted to help. We’re just throwing it away because of one mishap.”

Audrey curls herself around his arm, “Babe…”

“We’ll never forgive ourselves if something were to happen.” Mal points out. “So, we close the barrier and that’s that.”

Ben pulls away from Audrey, “She’s never going to forgive you for this one, Mal. And frankly, neither will I.”

“Ben…”

“I’ll go.” Audrey mutters as she glances after her boyfriend. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re right. This is what’s best for Auradon. You have my support, Mal.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.” Fairy Godmother hums as she rests a hand on Mal’s small shoulder. “This will all work out in the end, we just have to have a little faith.”

Mal forces a smile, “Yeah. Faith.”

-

Mal walks into the green house and breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of Evie watering a rose bush. She takes the time to admire her girlfriend, take in the gentle line of her jawline and the gentle curl of her lips. Mal swallows hard as she closes the distance between them and forces herself between the watering bucket and her girlfriend. It doesn’t matter to her that the bucket falls and splashes water over her jeans and shoes, she knows it bothers Evie, but all she needs is to hear her girlfriend’s heartbeat. Her ear settles firmly against her chest and her eyes close as she hears the familiar patter of the only heartbeat that matters to her.

“Hey, you.” Evie whispers.

Mal whimpers at the rasp, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Evie replies without missing a beat, and her hand settles in purple waves. “Did something happen?”

“Someone stole my mom’s scepter.” Mal mutters as she reluctantly pulls back. “They broke into the museum and took the scepter and the queen’s crown.”

Evie gaps in shock, “_What_? Who?”

“They don’t know.” Mal shrugs as she traces her eyes over Evie’s face. “I just wanted to get back to you, make sure you were okay. It was torture sitting through that meeting.”

“Well, you’ll be happy to know Dizzy and Celia are okay. They’re sleeping.” Evie mutters, but her frown remains. “Who else knows about the scepter and crown?”

“No one. People are already freaked out about Hades. We have to ensure that they won’t go into an absolute panic.” Mal sighs as she rubs tiredly at her forehead. “We have to set up entirely new security measures.”

Evie goes rigid, “Is this going to stop us from bringing over more VKs?”

“That’s…” Mal pauses and draws in a deep, heartbroken breath. “We’re talking about closing the barrier for good.”

“But you said no.” Evie scoffs. “Right?”

Mal pauses as she sees the hope and belief in soft eyes, sees the trust. She thinks of the nights Evie spent planning with Ben, the mornings she spent tucked away in meetings, and the afternoons she spent preparing the group home for the new arrivals. Mal looks at her girlfriend and thinks of how hard Evie tried for this, worked for this. She thinks of how heartbroken Evie is going to be when the truth comes out, and she can’t be the cause of it. She’s broken Evie too many times, she can’t be the cause of anymore of her pain. So, Mal does what every villain does best when they’re backed into a corner; she starts to churn out lies.

“Of course I said no.”

Evie breathes out a sigh of relief, “I just can’t imagine all of Ben’s hard work going down in flames because of one mistake. We’re here living the dream, and there are so many kids who deserve the same thing.”

“Yeah.” Mal nods. “I agree. I just...I know they’re trying to find a way to give Auradon a piece of mind. A sense of safety.”

“They can’t possibly think that no one will ever go to and from the Isle again.” Evie sneers. “Who would be foolish enough to believe that?”

Mal barely hesitates, “Your parents.”

“My _ parents_?” Evie gasps. “How could they? They know how much this means to Ben and I! They watched us put this together, they know we’ve spent months preparing. They can’t just take this away from us.”

“E…”

“What about Dizzy? Celia? The twins? We promised them they could visit their parents, that they’d have free reign to do so.” Evie points out as she runs a hand through her hair. “What are we supposed to tell them?”

“I don’t know, babe.” Mal admits.

Evie shakes her head, “You stood up for them, right? You fought for the VKs?”

“Of course I did.” Mal whispers.

Evie steps into Mal’s space and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, steals every breath from her. Mal sinks into the affection and stumbles back as she moves to lift Evie onto a gardening table as fingers tangle in her hair and legs twist around her waist. She can feel every thank you that Evie pours into her kisses, and it kills her. So, she focuses on brushing her hand up bare thighs and disappearing into the pleasure she gets from Evie’s soft moans. For a moment, she forgets. She forgets about the mess she is making and instead zeros in on Evie and making her girlfriend feel good. She slides lace aside and dips her fingers into Evie like it’s an apology; an apology for lying, and an apology for what’s going to happen next.

-

“Sugar, Carlos?” Jay moans. “You gave them _ sugar_?”

“They were excited!” Carlos protests. “They’ve never had cake that isn’t covered in dirt or flies before. How could I possibly tell them no? And they’ve never had soda!”

Jay softens, “I guess I can’t really be _ that _upset. I gave you all kinds of junk when you first got here, and Evie practically showered Mal with chocolate. It’s only fair they get to enjoy parts of Auradon too.”

Carlos perks up, “Exactly!”

“They’re bouncing off the walls.” Jay points out as he watches the four kids run excitedly through the castle lawns. “Evie is going to throw a fit when she finds out.”

“Well, hopefully they’ll be worn out by the time Evie comes out of the green house.” Carlos mutters with a look of terror. “I really don’t want to know what she’ll do to me if they aren’t.”

“I’ll protect you from our princess.” Jay assures him as he wraps his arms around Carlos. “She knows better than to try and fight these guns. They’re locked and loaded.”

“Her girlfriend is a dragon.” Carlos reminds him as he ducks his face into Jay’s forearm. “I do believe you might lose to her.”

“Such little faith.” Jay pouts.

“I have all the faith in you if you’re on the Tourney field, or at a R.O.A.R competition.” Carlos shrugs. “But my best friend can literally spit fire out of her mouth.”

“So can mine.”

Carlos wiggles until he can turn and lean back against the counter, “How did we not know about Evie’s magic?”

“I’ve always known.” Jay admits. “But mama and papa Beast kept her on a pretty tight leash, gave her pills to repress it. I figured Evie just kept taking them. Mal mentioned that any taste of magic can spark an urge so I’m gonna guess Uma’s spell fucked her up.”

“And people say you’re dumb.” Carlos teases.

“Oh yeah?”

Jay moves forward to push his hips against Carlos to keep him pinned to the counter as he ducks his head to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Carlos immediately sinks into the touch as his hands rise to frame Jay’s face while he arches himself onto the tips of his toes. Their blissful moment is only torn apart by the sound of the door opening, and both turn to watch as Mal stumbles into the west wing cottage with her jacket half zipped and her hair a mess. As soon as Jay sees her, his laughter booms from his chest while Carlos glances over his shoulder to make sure the kids are still occupied by the flowers and trees in the yard.

“Well, someone got farther than we did…”

“Jay.” Carlos scolds with a firm smack to his boyfriend’s chest. “Where’s Evie? She said she was going to water the roses.”

Mal smiles apologetically, “She is.”

“Uh huh. You’re lucky the kids are too busy on their sugar high to realize their mama duck isn’t around.” Jay smirks. “Speaking of, have you checked the mail for any letters? I know the parents were supposed to send them so they’d be here for the kids arrival.”

“I haven’t.” Mal sighs. “I’ll go do it now.”

Carlos tilts his head, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Carlos drawls.

Mal flashes him a glare, “I said I’m fine.”

“Okay. We believe you. Damn.” Jay scoffs as he shifts protectively in front of Carlos. “How about you go check for those letters and take a second to cool off?”

Mal doesn’t bother replying as she turns on her heel to leave the cottage. The guilt weighs heavy in her stomach, and sits hard on her chest. She feels like she can’t breathe. The sun warms her as she steps out the door and pauses in the doorway to gather herself. Finally, she closes the door and makes a move towards the mailbox only to be cut off by a puff of blue. Like some bad horror film, Mal skids to a stop and takes a moment to drink in the sight of Jane standing before her in midnight black clothing, dark makeup coating her face, and that beautiful crown placed on her raven locks. But what completely catches Mal’s attention is the glowing green rock and the scepter that rests comfortably in Jane’s hand.

“_Jane_?”

“Oh. Wonderful. I was hoping you’d be stuck here at this cottage with your precious friends.” Jane coos as she looks Mal over. “You’re looking a little exhausted, Mal.”

“Why do you have my mother’s scepter?” Mal demands with a look of shock. “And what are you doing with the crown? Jane, did you...are you the one who broke into the museum?”

“It’s amazing that this kingdom thinks you’re so bright.” Jane scoffs. “You’re an absolute mess, Mal. You don’t deserve a moment of peace, you don’t deserve this life.”

Mal blinks in shock, “I don’t understand.”

“No surprise there.” Jane cackles as she tightens her grasp on the scepter. “Your little friends wouldn’t happen to be home, hm? I want them to witness this. Witness your fall.”

“Jane…”

“How about your dear sweet Evelyn?” Jane purrs, and she laughs happily as she sees Mal’s eyes flash. “Ah. There it is. Nothing matters more to you than your little princess.”

“What do you _ want_?” Mal growls.

Jane tilts her head, “Power.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s what I deserve!” Jane exclaims, and Mal stumbles back as the ground shakes. “I deserve to learn how to be powerful, how to control my magic. But _ no_. You’re more important, aren’t you?”

“Mal?”

“Jay, no!”

Jane turns and points the scepter Jay’s way to send a flash of green towards him, “Back inside, muscle man.”

Mal turns to see Jay scrambling to his feet with Carlos beside him, and she can make out a set of eyes peeking from the space in between. The anger thrums through her veins as she makes out Celia’s wide, terrified eyes. She brought these kids here to keep them safe, to give them a chance to be away from danger. Mal refuses to allow Jane to taint that, to ruin what little good she has left to do. Her eyes glow angrily as she curls her hands into fists and sees the way Jane watches on with a proud smile on her face; the girl, so meek and kind, that Mal once knew has completely disappeared.

“Don’t threaten my friends.” Mal hisses as she narrows her eyes at Jane who tilts her head back with a cackle. “You don’t want to do this, Jane. The path you’re going down is dark, and it’s dangerous…”

“Maybe I _ want _to be dangerous.” Jane smirks.

Mal snarls angrily as she steps towards Jane and grabs a hold of the scepter, “You forget who this rightfully belongs to.”

“Let go!” Jane orders.

“I won’t let you ruin yourself with this ridiculous notion of revenge.” Mal mumbles as she continues to yank. “You’re better than this, you’re mom won’t want this for you.”

“My life was perfect before you!” Jane yells as she pulls the staff free. “You ruined everything for me, and you don’t _ care. _I want Auradon to know that I’m still here, that I _ deserve _to be here.”

“Jane…”

Mal gasps at the burst of green that leaves the staff and collides with her, and she barely masks her groan of pain as her body rolls. Jane leaves with a laugh of excitement, disappears into a cloud of blue, and Jay is quick to hurry towards Mal and help her to her feet. Her entire body feels as if it’s on fire as she leans heavily into Jay’s body and tries to calm down the way her veins crackle. It’s too much magic racing through her, it’s a magic that combines with both her own and the drop of demi god that lingers inside her. With ease, Jay scoops Mal into his arms and races her inside so he can rest her on the couch as she tries to come down from the high of whatever Jane caused.

“Talk to me.” Jay orders in a calm whisper.

Mal rolls on the couch, “It...fucking..._ hurts_.”

“What can we do?”

“Magic overload.” Mal gasps out as she clutches a hand to her stomach. “Just gotta...it’s gotta run its course. I’ll be...fine.”

“Babe, go get Evie and make sure the kids are safe in the green house.” Jay orders, and Carlos gives a small nod. “Be careful.”

Carlos disappears and Jay moves to shift Mal on the couch so she can lean comfortably against the cushions. The minutes seem to tick by before they hear the clicking of heels and Evie comes stumbling into the living room with wide eyes. Mal breathes out a sigh of relief at the sight of dark eyes watching her, and she immediately forces a smile to calm Evie’s worry. Jay barely manages to step aside as Evie clears the space between herself and Mal, and she doesn’t even bother being graceful as she climbs over the arm of the couch to slip between her girlfriend and the soft cushioning.

“Hey, baby,” Evie whispers as she tucks a hand under Mal’s chin to lift her head. “Are you okay? What do you need me to do?”

Mal shivers as she leans into Evie’s touch, “I need you to keep your hands on me, you’re calming the magic.”

“Okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Evie assures her with a small smile. “Carlos told me what happened...is it true? Is it really Jane who took the crown and staff?”

“Yeah.” Mal nods as her eyes slowly close. “I think she’s...I think she’s upset with me because her mom has been training me. She’s upset she’s not her prodigy.”

“What? That’s ridiculous.” Evie scoffs, and Mal shivers softly as fingers brush over her lips. “It’s not your fault that my parents gave Fairy Godmother strict orders to train you.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Carlos cuts in as he charges back into the room. “The kids are settled, and we need to figure out how to fix this before things get worse.”

Mal tucks herself beneath Evie’s chin, “The only thing more powerful than Maleficent’s scepter is Hades’ ember.”

“Oh. Perfect. Easy enough.” Jay sneers as he paces through the living room. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to just hand it over to help save Auradon.”

“I know where his lair is…”

Evie turns to look towards the doorway, “Celia.”

“Dizzy is playing with the twins. They’re playing hide and go beat.” Celia shrugs. “Although Dizzy isn’t very good at the beating part, her punches are too soft.”

“We’ll have to teach you the alternate version of that game, kid.” Mal snorts. “You think you can get into his lair without him noticing?”

“Now that I’m away, he has no one to make his runs.” Celia replies with a proud smile. “He doesn’t trust anyone else which means he’s making his own runs.”

“A villain doing their own dirty work?” Jay hums with a look of shock. “Never thought I’d live to see the day.”

Celia shrugs, “Desperate times.”

“We can’t take you back with us.” Evie frowns as she looks the child over. “We just brought you here, we can’t ask you to go right back to the Isle just because we need someone to help us break into a lair.”

“I want to go.” Celia declares as she gives a puff of her chest. “Being in Auradon means I have to learn to be honest and true. I want to help. I _ can _help. Please?”

Mal looks up at her girlfriend, “It’d be faster.”

“She’s a child…”

“Who can protect herself.” Carlos points out.

Evie shakes her head, “Get the bikes ready.”

-

Audrey frowns down at her phone as she reads the text from Evie, and she can tell by the misspelled words and incorrect punctuation that her best friend is probably doing something stupid. But then she hears it, the cackle and a clap of thunder. Suddenly, the text makes a lot more sense as she sees dark waves whipping and blue eyes peering down at the campus. With wide eyes, Audrey stumbles away from the picnic table and takes off in hopes to avoid whatever wrath Jane is going to bestow on the students of Auradon Prep. She feels like a coward as she crashes through branches and trips over her own footing, she doesn’t even know where she’s going; she just needs to find safety.

The gentle swell of an intoxicating voice dances through the trees and Audrey hisses in pain as a loose branch cuts into her cheek as she races against the rush of blue smoke. She doesn’t put much thought into it as she tosses her phone aside, rips off her cardigan, and leaps into the Enchanted Lake to dive beneath the clear water. Her lungs ache as she struggles to stay in the safety of the cool waters, and she glances up to watch as blue smoke continues to waft over head. And then it’s gone. It disappears in time for the black spots to appear as she breaks through the top of the water and desperately tries to fill her lungs with air.

“What the _ fuck?_” Audrey growls.

Audrey is careful as she treads back to the edge of the lake and hauls herself from the safety of it. Her dress weighs her down as she rushes to grab her phone and cardigan so she can make her way back to campus. Something feels off. Everything is too quiet. Her shoes sink awkwardly into the dirt as she rushes back down the path she took until she can crash through the trees and see the wreckage Jane has left. Bodies are sprawled all along the campus, people simply slumped and things abandoned carelessly. Audrey shivers and curls her cardigan around her as she crosses the grass to stop and look over Doug who is frozen, his eyes open and his chest moving slowly.

A whimper leaves her as she scrambles for her phone and pulls up Ben’s number; she’s terrified and alone. She has no idea what’s happening. It looks like the sleeping curse, but she can see eyes staring back at her all around. It’s like everyone is aware of what’s happening, but their bodies won’t respond. The sight of it makes her stomach turn and she presses the back of her hand to her mouth as she turns away in an effort to escape it. Finally, she hears the calming voice of her boyfriend and her eyes close in relief when she realizes that he’s safe.

_ “Hey, babe. I’m so sorry that I’m late, I had to handle something with Queen Elsa. I shouldn’t be much longer…” _

“No! Ben, no. Don’t come anywhere near campus, okay?” Audrey orders as she wraps her cardigan tighter around herself. “Jane is the one who has the scepter and she put some type of spell over everyone here.”

_ “What? Are you okay?” _

“Obviously. I’m talking to you.” Audrey points out with a roll of her eyes. “Honey, sometimes I worry about you.”

_ “Audrey, I’m on my way. I can’t just sit here and not be there with you. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be…” _

“Ben. No. Stay in the castle, okay? I’ll come to you.” Audrey replies, the desperation clear in her voice. “I don’t want anything happening to you, okay? Just stay there.”

_ “But…” _

“I’m on my way, Benny Boo.”

Audrey hangs up and looks around at her sleeping classmates; she wishes she could help them, that there was something she could do. With a shake of her head, Audrey gathers her things together and kicks off her heels before she takes off towards the castle. Right now, all that matters is getting to Ben’s side before Jane can reach him.

-

Celia is as quiet as Mal was hoping she’d be, and Mal can suddenly see all the potential this kid has. With a small smile, Mal trails behind the child as they slip into the lair that is brightened with blue lights and has just a familiar touch of something that reminds Mal of her childhood. She isn’t sure why, it isn’t like her father was every truly around while she was growing up. As she slides along the wall, she sees his figure sprawled across his throne while snores fill the air. With a roll of her eyes, Mal spots the glowing ember and trades a look with Celia as the pair begin to creep towards the rock. Before her fingers can even touch the blue flame, a hand clamps over her own and she winces as she meets an irritated glare.

“Mal.”

Mal glances briefly to Celia, “Hi, Dad.”

“Quite the show you put on the other day.” Hades hums as he looks her over. “In fact, I was just coming to see you.”

“And why is that?” Mal demands. “Finally realize that the only reason and way I could help you is because of who I’m dating?”

Hades rolls his eyes, “We had such a nice conversation the other day, Mally. Things sure change quickly. Now, don’t be bitter.

“Bitter? I’m not bitter. Just a little...i_rritated_.” Mal snaps as she watches her father rise from his chair gracefully. “Can’t fault me though, right? You abandoned me as a baby, left me to be raised by Maleficent and her lackies.”

Hades flashes her a glare, “Correction. I left your mother. If you hadn’t noticed, she isn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with. And that’s putting it lightly.”

“Oh? Never would’ve guessed that.” Mal sneers with a look of frustration. “I mean, she did let her little henchmen beat me, she starved me, and left me to fend for myself in the streets when I became too much of a bother.”

“I realize she wasn’t perfect…”

“Don’t you dare.” Mal snarls.

“You don’t get to come here and act like a spoiled brat. I was a God, I had an entire world ready to kneel at my feet!” Hades exclaims. “And now? Now I have _ nothing. _You have no idea what that feels like.”

“Really? You’re really going to play that card? You were supposed to be my father, you were supposed to protect me. For sixteen years, I had nothing too.” Mal points out. “I had _ no one. _So don’t give me that bullshit pity party. But now? Now I have a whole world. Unless I don’t get that ember. Because without it, it’s game over.”

Hades shakes his head, “Why should I care?”

“Because I’m your daughter!”

“You’re my daughter because you need something from me.” Hades whispers. “If I didn’t have this ember, I’d be _ nothing _to you.”

“Look, I didn’t come to fight with you. I don’t have the time to.” Mal sighs. “I’m begging you, Dad. Please do something right for me, for your kid. I need that ember.”

Hades laughs low in his throat, “You think batting those lashes at me is going to do anything for you? Please. I steal souls and keep them locked away, a little pout won’t affect me.”

“Always worked before.” Mal points out.

“You were seven. And it worked _ once_.” Hades reminds her. “You were weak and beaten, I couldn’t just leave you in the streets. Don’t confuse that moment for me feeling anything other than annoyance towards your mother for putting my spawn in danger.”

Mal narrows her eyes, “You do care.”

“I’ve given you everything, Mally.” Hades smirks as he drapes himself in his throne. “And you want to know how? I gave you the world by giving you nothing. I did what I had to do.”

“Bullshit!” Mal exclaims. “You and I both know you only did what was best for _ you_, what kept you from being the laughing stock of the Isle because Maleficent kicked your ass to the curb for being useless.”

“It wasn’t easy for me.” Hades growls as he springs from his chair. “I didn’t _ want _to neglect you, but I didn’t have a choice. If I gave you attention, you wouldn’t be standing in front of me as hard as you are.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You’re stronger with your daddy issues.” Hades purrs as he watches her pout. “You and I both know that you would’ve been in twice the amount of danger if word got out about who your other parent was.”

Mal pauses, “You were protecting me?”

“Don’t make it into a big thing.” Hades snaps as he looks away from her. “You have fairy and demi god blood into those veins, somebody had to make sure you could control it.”

“There’s no magic on…”

“Do you really believe that you’re not stronger than this barrier?” Hades demands. “Do you really believe that your parentage could keep you here? You are _ special_, Mal. And I use that term loosely, don’t let it go to your head.”

Mal blinks slowly, “You think I’m special?”

“I’m not the only one. I’ve seen how you’ve been living over here.” Hades scoffs as he looks her over. “Parading around Auradon with that princess attached to your…”

Mal growls defensively, “Watch your mouth.”

“Mally.” Hades scolds. “I would never speak ill of the only person who gives two shits about the people on this island. They may give King Ben the credit, but we all know who our biggest cheerleader is.”

“And I need that ember in order to keep her cheering.” Mal replies as she holds her hand out desperately. “Dad, for once be proud to help me with something.”

Hades stares her down, “I don’t _ do _pride.”

“Don’t lie. If you weren’t proud of me, you would’ve had me thrown out of this lair faster than I could blink.” Mal sneers. “Deep down, you’re proud of the person I’m becoming.”

“The only thing about your personality that makes me happy is the fact that you’re _ nothing _like your mother.” Hades growls, but his expression slowly softens. “I guess you kind of are your father’s daughter.”

“Look, if you want to make up for being a shitty dad then let me have the ember.” Mal orders as she holds her hand out.

Hades arches an eyebrow, “It only works for me.”

“No, it’ll work for me.” Mal assures him, and Hades tilts his head in question. “You’re my dad, we’re blood.”

“You’re only half me, Mally.” Hades hums as he lifts the ember towards the light. “It won’t do all the things for you like it does for me, none of the exciting things at least. And if it gets wet, that’s it. It’ll fizzle out.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Mal shrugs, and she breathes out a sigh of relief when her father presses the stone into her palm.

“Let’s go!” Celia orders.

Mal squeezes the rock and gives her father one last look before she turns to hurry after an excited Celia, “Thanks.”

“Mal.” Hades calls, and Mal skids to a stop at his soft voice. “If it means anything to you, I’m...I’m sorry. I should’ve protected you from your mother. I should’ve been there.”

Mal blinks away a sudden bout of tears, “Yeah. You should’ve.”

“Y’know...that kind of explains a lot. Him being your dad.” Celia murmurs as she hurries alongside Mal. “He always asks about you, keeps any newspaper clippings that I can find with you and Evie.”

“That’s...nice.” Mal mumbles as she pauses to look at Celia. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? Carlos and Evie are the only ones who knows that Hades is my father.”

Celia mimes zipping her lips, “Got it.”

“C’mon, kid.” Mal sighs as she gives Celia a small push towards the opening of the cave. “We have a kingdom to save.”

-

“I want her found, and brought here.” Ben snaps to his guards. “She called me from campus, but I can’t get a hold of her now. Find my future queen, don’t stop until you do.”

Ben swallows hard and runs a hand through his hair as he collapses back against his desk; Audrey has gone radio silent and everyone outside of the castle seems to be trapped in some form of inner body torture. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s terrified. It’s times like these when he thinks he’s not fit to be king, that he’s not _ ready_. What is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to fix this? A breath of worry leaves him before the curtain of his window sweeps aside and Jane appears in a flash of darkness. Just like that, the worry increases as he goes to reach for a button.

“Ben. Come on.” Jane huffs as she flashes his hand a quick look. “Do you really think I left your guards awake?”

Ben gaps, “Why are you doing this?”

“Ugh. Such typical, boring questions. Useless beyond belief.” Jane snorts. “I always told my mother that you weren’t fit to be king, you have more air in that head then what is good for Auradon.”

“Jane, I don’t understand…”

“Surprise, surprise.” Jane smirks as she taps the glow of the staff against his chest. “Let me help you understand, Ben. I’m _ angry_. And it’s time Auradon knows that I’m not to be trifled with, I won’t be looked down upon. I deserve to be seen and heard, I deserve acknowledgement.”

“You want _ acknowledgement_? You want people to see you so you curse the kingdom? You hurt people?” Ben scoffs. “Jane, this isn’t the way to go about whatever it is that you want. Being evil? It’s not…”

Jane waves him off and moves to walk around the spacious room, “It’s so much more than that, Ben. It always has been. Did you know that my mother repressed my powers?”

“That isn’t uncommon.” Ben points out as his eyes slowly track her. “Evie had hers repressed, and so did every other magical being in Auradon. It was for their safety. The only reason we’re allowing it now is because of the VKs we’re bringing over.”

Jane pouts as she circles through the room, “Do you think what you are doing is _ good_? Bringing over those filthy villains because you think it’ll make you look better?”

“It’s not about looking good, it’s about giving them better lives.” Ben explains. “Is that why you’re so mad? Because of my proclamation? Because of what we’ve been doing?”

“No, Ben,” Jane sneers. “Do what you must for the less fortunate, it’s basically in the Auradon handbook. I’m mad because my mother has pushed me aside time and time again to focus her attention on another.”

“Mal?”

“I’m tired of hearing that name!” Jane yells as she swings the staff to blow apart several book shelves. “I’m _ tired _of it. I want her gone, but I want her to suffer first. I want her to lose things just like I did.”

“Just...Jane, you have to give me the scepter. We can fix this.” Ben assures her as he reaches a hand out. “Auradon will forgive you.”

“Forgiveness?” Jane mocks. “No. I don’t want forgiveness. I want _ revenge_. I told you, I want to take away everything she loves and watch her fall apart because of it.”

Ben sucks in a deep breath, “_Please_…”

“I’m going to start with her friends.” Jane sighs, but a wicked smile quickly crosses her lips. “I want her to watch as they fall, one by one. Unfortunately that will have to include you, Ben. I can’t make any special exceptions.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Ben pleads.

“After that...well, I think you know who comes next. Don’t you?” Jane purrs. “It’s a shame, I actually do like Evie. I really wish she didn’t have to get caught up in this, but she’s the thing that Mal values most.”

Ben growls low in his chest, “If you lay a single finger on my sister, Mal will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me?”

“Oh, of course I do.” Jane coos as she tilts her head and looks him over. “Why do you think I’m here? I can’t have you interfering with my plans, Ben. I think it’s time you embrace your true nature, allow yourself to run free.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Beauty and the Beast. Such a lovely fairytale, isn’t it?” Jane giggles as she points the scepter towards Ben. “Time for you to experience all the things your father did.”

Ben doesn’t get a word in before his body is engulfed in a green glow that burns through him, and Jane disappears with a laugh of pride just as a roar fills the office.

-

“Our _ bikes_, Jay.” Mal scolds as she gives him a harsh shove. “You let a bunch of pirates run off with our bikes!”

Jay rolls his eyes, “Carlos and Evie did too.”

“Carlos is _ your _responsibility, and Evie can do no wrong.” Mal points out with a glare. “You should’ve kept a better eye on them or at least chased them down.”

“Look, I’m not some type of speed racer. I can’t exactly chase down a dirt bike.” Jay grumbles as they near the barrier. “I’ll try harder to be careful next time, alright?”

Mal blows out a breath, “It’s fine.”

“Mal…” Evie whimpers.

Mal immediately goes rigid as she looks to her girlfriend who seems too focused on her cell phone screen, “What’s wrong?”

“Auradon. They’re spelled.” Evie whispers as she lifts her tear filled eyes. “Audrey said everyone is trapped in some type of coma and she can’t find Ben. We have to get back.”

“We’re going, babe.” Mal assures her as she tries to force a comforting smile. “We have the ember now so we can fix this.”

The barrier hisses as they pass through, and Mal immediately reaches out to comfort Evie only to be interrupted by excited shouts. As she turns, Mal is faced with Harry and Gil diving excitedly through the smallest hint of the open barrier and landing before them. Mal doesn’t hesitate to force Evie behind her, and she sees her girlfriend do the same with Celia as Harry and Gil scramble to their feet and throw their fists up in victory. The sight of them makes her blood boil, but she doesn’t get far before Jay and Carlos are pushing them back as if one shove will somehow force them back through the barrier that is now closed. Harry giggles in delight as he dodges a blow from Jay and skids towards Mal with a look of glee on his face.

“Thanks for the lift, lass.”

Mal hisses angrily, “You’re going back.”

“Yeah? Ye gonna make us?” Harry snickers as his blue eyes flash towards Evie. “Ello there, beautiful. Long time no see.”

“Don’t talk to her.” Jay orders.

Harry saunters forward, “Aye?”

“Back off.” Mal warns. “Now.”

“Oh, Mal.” Harry pouts. “Such a tough lass.”

With a growl, Mal charges Harry only to be met with a resistance of his hook that slipped the ember free from her hold. Mal likes to think the universe will somehow eventually side with her, but today doesn’t seem to be her day. Before her, Mal watches as the ember tumbles towards the ocean only for a tentacle to reach up and snatch it at the last second. Slowly, dark eyes appear and Mal feels the world shift beneath her feet as Uma appears with a smug smirk on her face. The blood pumps loudly in her ears as she frantically turns to face Evie who stumbles back and presses a hand to her stomach in an attempt to calm herself. Mal can’t hear, think, or see past the fact that Uma is being helped onto the bridge by an all too excited Harry and Gil.

“Ye were gone for so long.” Harry frowns as he sweeps Uma off her feet and into his arms. “I looked for ye everyday.”

Carlos flashes them a glare, “I’m sure she was off plotting her revenge.”

“Believe it or not, I was trying to find a hole in the barrier. I was hoping to let everyone out.” Uma replies as she glances down at the ember. “Nice little rock you got here.”

“Give it back.” Mal orders.

Uma arches an eyebrow, “Seems like it’s important to you. Maybe _ too _ important. Maybe I should keep it and take my boys with me to show them what’s out there. Things like _ fruit. _ Fruit that isn’t rotten.”

“Uma. Please.” Carlos begs as he looks towards her with wide eyes. “We need it to help Auradon. There’s been a curse set on everyone there, one of our friends has…she’s lost her way.”

“Oh? Is that so? Funny.” Uma chuckles. “So, you’re saying that the good guy is now the bad guy? Isn’t that hilarious.”

“This isn’t the time to play games, people’s lives are in danger.” Mal snaps as she holds her hand out. “Give it to me. _ Now_.”

“You were always so fucking bossy, Mal. Never knew when to hold your tongue.” Uma sighs as she looks the ember over. “This is Hades ember. Can’t get it wet, huh?”

Mal swallows hard, “Uma…”

“You know, it wouldn’t be fair for me to give you this so you can go save _ your _ people while _ my _people rot.” Uma hums as she steps towards the edge. “I think it’s only fair we make a trade.”

“I can’t make a trade.” Mal scoffs.

Uma sighs sadly as she hovers the ember over the ocean, “Guarantee my people get released and I’ll give it back.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Fine…” Uma chirps as she goes to drop the rock.

“Uma!” The raspy voice catches the attention of all on the bridge as they look to Evie. “_I _ can guarantee it. I have the power to.”

Uma allows her smile to fall slowly as she meets wide brown eyes, “Princess Blueberry. Good to see you made it.”

“Don’t talk to her.” Mal snarls as she takes a step forward. “I don’t even want you breathing the same air as her.”

“Always so territorial, Mal.” Uma coos with a forced pout. “Relax. I have no intention to squash your precious plum. I have bigger fish to fry, larger oceans to sail. Now that your girl is giving me what I want.”

Mal flexes her jaw, “Give it to me.”

“Nah. I’ll hang onto it.” Uma smirks as she tucks the ember into her shell. “I don’t trust you as far as I can throw your dumb ass.”

Gil puffs out his cheeks, “Language.”

“Not the time, Gil.” Uma scolds as her attention flickers over Mal’s face. “I certainly don’t trust you to save the world. Let’s be honest here, this is a job for pirates.”

Harry sweeps Uma back into his arms, “Aye!”

“We can’t take them with us.” Mal mumbles as she turns to look between Jay and Carlos. “It’s too much of a risk.”

“Mal, we have to.” Carlos points out as he casts a look Uma’s way. “Now that they have the ember, we’ve lost our shot until they decide to play nice and give it back.”

“We don’t have to wait.” Jay hisses as he cracks his knuckles. “Just let us have a few minutes with them and we’ll have it back.”

“Absolutely not.” Evie scolds as she appears beside Mal. “If we’re doing this then we’re doing it right. Auradon is in trouble, and it’s up to us to fix this. Being violent and reckless will only cause more trouble.”

Mal looks Evie over, “Are you okay?”

“I am the furthest thing from it.” Evie admits as she forces a smile. “But my family, friends, and Auradon are in danger. I don’t have time to worry about anything else.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.” Mal whispers as she turns her head to nudge her nose against Evie’s cheek. “I promise that we’ll get rid of them as soon as this is over.”

Evie nods and shifts her head to press a gentle kiss against Mal’s frown, “I know. So, let’s get this over with.”

“Alright, alright. Break it up.” Uma drawls as she begins to wander towards the couple. “The last thing I want to see is the two of you making love eyes at each other.”

Carlos shakes his head, “Don’t start.”

“Don’t start?” Uma mocks as she pouts her lower lip and watches Mal shake. “Well, I don’t believe the princess and I ever really finished.”

Mal steps forward with blazing orbs, “You look at her, you’re gone. You upset her, you’re gone. You _ touch _her, and I will roast you and serve fried octopus to your entire crew.”

Uma salutes sarcastically, “Got it. Lead the way.”

“Let’s go.”


	3. til the last knight falls

“I’ve never seen anything like this…”

Carlos shakes his head from where he is squatted next to the prone figure, “They looked _ terrified_. I can’t even...they must be so scared. Frozen and awake.”

“Oh, Lonnie.” Evie whispers, the sympathy clear in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I promise that we’re going to fix this. Just give us a little time and we’ll fix this, okay?”

Evie wishes upon everything that her best friend could answer her, but Lonnie is stuck in a slight fetal position with her eyes glassy and wide. Mal approaches her girlfriend and sets a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Evie looks up at her with sadness in her eyes. Both can’t help but wonder when things will ever be normal for them, when things will finally be simple enough for them to not jump at every sound they hear. With a shake of her head, Evie leans down to press a flutter of a kiss against Lonnie’s forehead before she stands and curls her arms protectively around one of Mal’s.

“I tried Ben about a thousand times, but he’s not picking up.” Jay groans as he waves his phone their way. “And I can’t get a hold of my parents. This spell must have wiped out the entirety of Auradon.”

Celia looks up in awe, “Is this Auradon Prep?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nods, his smile bittersweet as he looks to the child. “I know this isn’t the greatest welcoming mat that we’re rolling out for you, but I promise you’ll love it once everything goes back to normal.”

“Everything is so...green.” Gil mumbles as he leans down to fist a handful of grass. “And it’s _ clean_. How do you live here?”

Jay throws him a glare, “It’s easy.”

“I bet it is. Look at this. It isn’t rotten.” Gil squeals as he grabs a half eaten apple. “And it’s like _ hard_. All the fruit on the Isle was practically already mashed for you.”

Uma smiles fondly, “It’s kind of cool.”

“Cool?” Gil repeats as he tips a bowl of fruit into his mouth. “It’s _ delicious _. They have fruit growing on trees her, Uma.”

“I guess they do.” Uma grumbles as she folds her arms over her chest. “Look, we’ve seen the damage done so can we just get this over with so we can move onto keep important things.”

Harry pouts as he stretches across a table, “But there’s so many things to take, Uma. So many people to play with.”

“Harry.” Uma growls. “No.”

“Look at how _ innocent _they are.” Harry coos as he tickles his hook along a woman’s cheek. “I could just pluck out all their eyeballs and they’d never have to worry about…”

“That’s enough.” Jay snarls as he catches Harry’s wrist. “These are good people. People who haven’t done anything to warrant whatever the hell you’re planning.”

“Such a hero.” Harry purrs as he eyes Jay. “I would’ve have such fun with ye if ye would’ve stayed where ye belonged.”

Jay flushes, “Yeah. But I didn’t.”

“Leave him alone.” Carlos orders as he approaches his boyfriend. “He isn’t your play thing, Harry. He never will be.”

“Ah, but _ ye _once were. That mouth…”

Jay reaches out and catches Harry by the throat before anyone can protest, “Disrespect him again and see what happens.”

“That’s enough!”

Uma and Mal yell the words together and both Jay and Harry cower away from each other. Their sides are quick to separate, and Harry can’t help but sulk off to Uma’s side while Jay fumes his way back over to Mal. It’s clear to them all that this isn’t going to be easy and that they have a long road ahead of them. There’s no getting along and there isn’t going to be a warm moment when they all decide suddenly that they can be friends; this is a _ mission_, and they know it’s time that they treat it as one.

“Stone.” Carlos whispers as he looks over a marbled member of the band. “Not only is she using this..._sleeping _curse, but she’s turning people into stone.”

Uma shakes her head, “We might as well check the school while we’re here. We might find something useful in…”

“No.” Mal snaps. “I think it’s safe to say that she did enough damage here, she wouldn’t stay. We should go to Evie’s castle, she’ll want to taunt Ben and their parents.”

Uma arches an eyebrow, “And why should we listen to you?”

“Because I said so.” Mal scoffs, and Uma releases a snort of disbelief. “Jane went straight for the crown and scepter, she’s going to go for Ben and Evie’s parents next.”

“That’s ridiculous. We need to…”

“I’m not going to…”

“That’s enough.” Evie cuts in, her tone holding no room for arguments. “All of this isn’t going to fix what’s going on. We need to focus on finding Jane and reversing this curse.”

“She’s right.” Carlos chirps.

Gil shrugs as he pops a grape into his mouth, “I happen to think she’s right too. Princess is probably the smartest one here.”

“Thank you, Gil.” Evie whispers as her cheeks color. “Come on, we need to get to the castle. I need to make sure my family is okay.”

-

“_Dammit.”_

Jane turns the scepter to the wall and burns a hole through it as she sees their little band of misfits heading towards the castle. She’s overwhelmed and irritated. She doesn’t understand how they’ve managed to get so far, how they’ve managed to band together. Where did Uma even come from? How did Mal manage to heal so quickly from the zap of magic she gave her? The questions swirl in her mind as she slams the scepter down and glares at the glow of the teens trailing through the campus and heading towards an abandoned limo.

“If I can’t stop you here, there will be other chances.” Jane hisses. “Just you wait. This is far from over.”

-

“Mom? Dad?”

Evie bursts through the front doors of the castle and begins to frantically rush into each room along the halls. Tears fill her eyes as she sees the staff laid out with wide, questioning eyes as she lingers over them. The horror builds in her chest as she crashes into the study and finds her mother slumped on the couch and her father leaned over the table. With a whimper, Evie pays no mind to her friends as she approaches her mother first and kneels before her and looks into her eyes. She swears she sees some flash of relief as she easily sets her mother up and cups her face, gently works her thumbs over the swell of her cheeks.

“Mommy?” Evie murmurs, her raspy voice coated with tears. “Mom, I’m so sorry. We’re trying to fix this, okay? We just have to find Jane, we have to find her and convince her that we can solve this problem. Trust me, okay?”

“_Fuck_.”

Evie jumps as Harry and Gil dump her father beside her mother, “Why did you move him? What are you doing?”

“Ye can’t leave a lass on her own.” Harry snaps as he flashes her a glance. “We figured yer mother might want the company of her king. Hope you don’t mind, love.”

“T-Thank you.” Evie whispers, the surprise in her voice. “Daddy, I told you that not _ all _villains are horrible. Some of them try.”

“Don’t give them credit for that, it was my idea. They just got to him first.” Jay grumbles as he walks over and drops a gentle hand to Evie’s shoulder. “We need to find Ben, Eves. We gotta leave them.”

Evie shakes her head, “They must be so scared.”

“That’s why we gotta go, babe.” Mal sighs. “If we can find Ben, we can find Audrey and she can explain what the hell is going on. Come on, baby. We’ll check on them later.”

Evie sniffles as she stands and takes one last look at her parents who are now slumped together; it brings her mild comfort that they have each other. With one more glance, Evie accepts Mal’s extended hand and follows her girlfriend out of the study and takes time to close the doors behind them. As they hurry down the hall, Uma calls for them to stop and Evie follows her line of sight to see long scratches along the walls; they’re deep and animalistic, and it causes her heart to skip a terrified beat.

“You and Ben do this?” Uma demands.

“Absolutely not.” Evie frowns as she reaches out to touch the splintered wood. “Our parents would’ve killed us.”

“I don’t understand.” Jay mumbles as he guides them into the training room. “Ben would’ve found us by now, he wouldn’t let Evie wander around by herself.”

“I’m not by myself.” Evie pouts.

“Ye practically are.” Harry purrs as he approaches a knight and runs his fingers along the blade of his sword. “With the lot ye carry on with? Yer better by ye lonesome.”

Evie rolls her eyes, “Charming.”

“So, did you Auradon brats lose sleep over me being on the loose?” Uma hisses into Mal’s direction. “Picture me out plotting my revenge, ready to snatch your princess again.”

“Dragons don’t lose sleep. Not over little shrimps at least.” Mal hums, and she sees the way Uma silently fumes. “As for my princess, you’d better watch your mouth. I’d hate to find out what fried octopus tastes like.”

Evie looks between them, “That’s enough.”

“Relax, blueberry.” Uma drawls as she looks her over with a smirk. “We’re celebrating our differences, getting along.”

“Is that what this is?” Mal snorts.

“Absolutely. What else could it be?”

“I do believe we’re being challenged.” Harry hums as he sees a knight turn his way. “And I do believe it’s going to get nasty.”

“It’s you taunting me.” Mal snarls. “Like you always do, like you always have. But it won’t work, not this time.”

“It seems to be working just fine.” Uma smirks.

“Girls!” Harry barks as he notices the way the knight tightens his grasp on his sword. “Like I said, I do believe we have a wee bit of a problem going on.”

Suddenly, a blue smoke erupts around the empty armor and the group watches in awe as they come to live with ease. Suddenly, the room grows in tension as the knights enter their battle stances with their swords at the ready. Mal clenches her jaw and immediately makes a move to push Evie behind her while Jay and Harry do the same with Carlos and Uma. The metal hisses loudly as the knights gather themselves, work out their kinks and try to figure out how to exactly work their arms and legs. And as soon as they’re prepared, they’re moving and the teens are quick to begin to back away towards the exit. They make it as far as where Celia is waiting before swords clamp in a cross and keep them from getting any further.

“Yer gotta be kidding me.” Harry growls as he scans over the suits of armor. “If we make it out of this, I’m gonna need a wee bit of a vacation. Aye?”

Uma snorts, “Agreed.”

“Uma!” Gil calls.

Uma catches the sword Gil tosses her way and weighs it in her grasp for a moment, “Well, this just got a little more entertaining.”

“Entertaining?” Mal scoffs as she accepts the sword Jay brings to her. “I’d call this a sticky situation. How the fuck are we going to manage this? We’re severely outnumbered.”

“Such little faith, Mal.” Uma pouts as she looks to said girl. “Fall back and hold the line, the boys and I will take them out.”

Mal looks to her with an expression of disbelief and irritation, “I have a plan already. You take the left and my guys will follow me. Don’t get in our way, this is my crew.”

“And my boys know how to handle things like this better than your precious _ crew_.” Uma snarls as she steps into Mal’s space. “My squad and I have dealt with this before.”

“This is my turf…”

“Are you two serious right now?” Evie hisses as she shoves them apart. “We don’t have time for this petty fighting, we have to work together. So, put your differences aside because we won’t make it out of here if you don’t.”

“Watch your back.” Mal orders.

Uma rolls her eyes, “Don’t think that this makes us suddenly friends, Mal. We’ll never be on the same side.”

With that, the two fall into battle and slam their swords against the ones heading their way. Uma is ruthless as she takes out a knight, Harry is all cackles of glee, Gil is uncoordinated and sloppy, Jay is careful but harsh, Carlos is frantic with an edge of worry, and Evie is all grace and ease. But somehow their fighting styles work. Somehow they come together and manage to take out knight after knight, watch as each armor suit crumples. Mal turns her head when she hears Evie’s familiar squeak, but she doesn’t get far before Harry is intercepting where she’s struggling and cutting off the arm of the knight that has her pinned.

“Back to back?” Harry pants.

Evie nods, “You got it.”

A bead of sweat rolls down Mal’s temple as she struggles against the knight fighting her. The metal of her sword seems to hiss in distress as the knight continues to lean forward until his weight brings her to her knees. Finally, she manages to find a weak spot and fires her heel against his ankle so hard that the armor squeaks and bends deep enough to send him to his knees. Mal rolls and barely misses a new sword that swings her way, and a breath of relief leaves her at the sound of metal clanking together before Uma growls and kicks the knight away. A look of shock appears on her face as Uma turns to her and offers her a hand before she yanks her to her feet.

“You good?” Uma demands.

“Yeah.” Mal pants. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Uma shrugs, and her eyes turn cold as she regards Mal. “And I mean that. Seriously never mention it.”

Mal rolls her eyes, “Evie wants us to get along.”

“Okay? No offense to your little poptart, but you are the _ last _person I have any desire to get along with.” Uma scoffs as she dodges a swing. “I don’t care how much gum she offers me.”

“She’s got a thing for gumballs…”

Uma can’t hide her snort as she turns to catch the knight heading her way, and Mal groans in disbelief as the doors fly open and more knights appear. They seem never ending, and her arms are already tired from swinging her sword. She doesn’t know how much more of this she can take, and she can tell that Evie is just as fatigued as she slides on her knees to sweep out a knight’s knee. Carlos gives a whoop as he and Gil finish off three knights while Harry shares a smirk with Jay as they clean off five in the back. Yet there’s still more, they pour into the room and Mal hears Uma curse as she takes a sharp kick to the stomach and falls back.

“What do we do?” Gil demands.

“Get your ass over here, blueberry!” Uma calls as Harry yanks her to her feet. “On the count of three, slam your sword against the same knight as me! Got it?”

Evie fumbles forward, “Got it!”

  
Mal doesn’t like the jealousy she feels when both Evie and Uma give cries of war and slam their swords against the first knight who sends a wave of lightning through the entire army behind him. And then Uma is pulling Evie towards the podium and their lips are moving but Mal can’t hear what they’re saying, it should be _ her _up there saving the day. She tries to reel in her annoyance, push it down, in favor of dropping her sword and stepping towards the podium to look up at her beaming girlfriend. For a moment, it melts away as she sees Evie’s smile directed towards her and notices the flash of adrenaline in her eyes. Mal shakes her head in amusement as she reaches up to rest her hands on Evie’s hips so she can help her girlfriend down. As soon as Evie is safely on her feet, Mal cups a hand around the back of neck and pulls her down into a kiss that smothers her laugh.

“I did it.” Evie whispers against her lips as she pulls back to stare into Mal’s eyes. “_We _did it. Mal, I used my magic.”

“And you looked absolutely beautiful doing it…”

“What a _ rush_.” Evie breathes out. “Can you believe I’ve used my magic in public _ twice _this week? And I controlled myself.”

“You’re doing amazing.” Mal smiles as she brushes a strand of hair behind Evie’s ear. “I’m glad you’re okay. Thanks for taking down the bad guys, babe.”

“I’d say I’m a knight in shining armor, but I think that’d be a little inappropriate.” Evie hums as she glances down at the broken metals. “Dad is going to be so upset.”

“We fucking did that!” Jay cheers.

Harry beams in excitement, “Yer bet your arse!”

“That was insane.” Carlos laughs as he goes to fist bump Gil only to stop short. “But it’s over. We didn’t have a choice.”

“Fair point.” Jay shrugs as he grabs Carlos to pull him back towards Mal. “We could’ve gotten ourselves killed, but we didn’t.”

“Wait, wait!” Evie calls as the sides seem to separate, Mal moving to trade hugs with Carlos and Jay. “Don’t do that. What we just did was amazing, we worked together.”

“Leave it to yer princess to point out the obvious in this.” Harry scoffs as he folds his arms over his chest. “I figured ye’d be the least happy about this one.”

“We were an actual team, we worked together. We can do this.” Evie breathes out as she looks them all over. “I was scared this wouldn’t work, but we can save Auradon.”

Mal arches an eyebrow, “You thought we couldn’t?”

“With our history? Absolutely not.” Evie admits as she claps her hands together. “We should do a team building exercise, really get to know one another. We just trade compliments.”

“Is she always this...unbearable?” Uma demands.

“Watch your mouth.” Mal snaps as she wraps her hands around Evie’s hips to twist her around to face her. “Baby, I know you’re trying to make this work but it just...it isn’t going to. I love you for trying, but we don’t have time for this.”

“I…”

“Enough of this. Your little Auradon misfit clearly knows we’re here.” Uma jumps in. “Where does she bunk down? Even if she’s not there, we might find something.”

“Actually, she’s still staying in the dorms.” Evie frowns as she glances to Uma. “We’re all participating in summer school.”

“_What_?” Harry cackles as he looks at the four of them in disbelief. “Summer school? Ye have to attend school in the summer? Ye _ willingly _go to school?”

“Look, we need to find Ben.” Evie sighs as she turns to glance at Jay and Carlos. “Please. I need you guys to look for him.”

“Okay. That’s fine. We can split up.” Mal nods as she runs a comforting hand through Evie’s dark locks. “We can split up and meet back at the group home in two hours, okay?”

Uma scoffs, “Kinda sounds like my plan.”

“It’s obviously _ my _plan.” Mal sneers.

“Uma said it first!”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Evie snaps.

-

“How are you doing?”

Evie glances to her girlfriend, “Hm?”

“This can’t be easy.” Mal sighs as she threads her fingers with Evie’s. “Ben is missing, your parents and our friends are spelled, and Uma is roaming free with us. This has to be a lot for you to take in, babe.”

“I mean, it isn’t _easy_.” Evie admits. “But what are we going to do? We don’t have a choice. We need their help.”

“Once this is over, we can send them back to the Isle. Or we can have Uma’s crimes dealt with. Whatever you want.” Mal assures her as she presses a kiss to the back of Evie’s hand. “I just don’t want this to interfere with your recovery, you’ve come a long way.”

“I know, babe.” Evie whispers. “My recovery isn’t going to be ruined by this, alright? It’s not like she’s done anything, she’s barely said two sentences to me. The only time she talks to me is to piss you off.”

Mal swallows hard, “You matched her magic…”

“Is that what this is all really about?” Evie asks softly. “I could tell you were upset back at the castle. It wasn’t anything special, Mal. I promise. I didn’t even know what she had planned till she said that spell.”

“I just...I couldn’t help but be jealous.” Mal mumbles. “We’ve only matched _ our _magic, and it was hard watching you do it with someone else. I just figured you had to have a connection with them to do it.”

“Well, Uma and I kind of _ do _ have a connection if you think about it.” Evie shrugs as they duck into a corridor. “She kidnapped me and we had conversations, she opened up to me. It was almost like she _ trusted _me.”

Mal flexes her jaw, “But it’s not like _ our _connection.”

“Of course not, M.” Evie chuckles as she pulls them to a stop. “Babe, I’m in love with you. You’re my entire world. My magic matched Uma’s because of our past, but it didn’t mean anything to me.”

“I just…”

“She isn’t going to do anything to me, okay? I think she wants to save Auradon as much as the rest of us.” Evie frowns. “I’m not sure why, but she’s invested.”

Mal shakes her head, “She confuses me.”

“That’s because you two are more alike than you want to admit.” Evie smiles, and she presses a finger to Mal’s lips as she goes to protest. “You care about your people and you care about your turf. You’re strong and stubborn. And you love with your _ entire _heart. That sounds a lot like things you have in common.”

“Do not.” Mal pouts.

“I wish you’d just give it a chance, put this rivalry to rest until this is all over.” Evie pleads. “Maybe we can come out of this with more than just a spell broken, maybe there’s a chance for a friendship.”

“Never.” Mal hisses.

“You never know, if I can try and forgive her then maybe you can too.” Evie murmurs as she gives Mal’s hand a small tug. “Come on, let’s go see if Uma found anything in the dorms.”

Mal reluctantly follows and allows Evie’s words to twist slowly through her head; maybe, just _ maybe_, there really was a chance to fix what had been broken.


	4. i got your back

“She’s nowhere on campus.” Evie pants as she bursts through the door. “Believe me, Mal and I checked _ everywhere_.”

“I bet you did.” Uma smirks as she glances down at the journal in her lap. “I found her diary. Mal, you done fucked up this girl’s life.”

Mal rolls her eyes, “Did you find anything that’s actually going to help us or more ammunition to hate me?”

“She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. Y’know, where those fairies raised Audrey’s mom.” Uma sighs as she tosses the diary aside. “The same cottage Audrey’s mom grew up in after your mom like tried to kill her or whatever.”

“Yes, yes. I gathered that.”

Uma huffs as she collapses back into the pile of pillows, “How could anyone with this bed wanna ruin their life?”

“How do I look?”

Evie smiles softly as she approaches Celia and gently takes the necklace from her, “You have to leave this here, okay?”

“But she’s bad.” Celia mumbles.

“And _ we’re _not.” Evie points out. “Just because Jane did a bad thing doesn’t make her a bad person, okay? She’s...sad.”

“So, this is what happens when people in Auradon are sad?” Celia asks as her brow furrows in confusion. “They steal things and hurt people?”

“Sounds like the Isle.” Uma snorts.

“No. This isn’t what is supposed to happen when people are sad.” Evie sighs. “When Jane is found and things go back to normal, she’s going to be punished. She’s in a lot of trouble.”

Uma frowns, “Not so much like the Isle then.”

“Exactly.” Mal nods. “Celia, this isn’t how you deal with being sad or mad. You can talk to someone. There are so many people here who will help you understand how to deal with all the things going on in your head.”

Celia frowns, “Fairy Godmother called it therapy.”

“It’s really helpful. I’m in therapy.” Evie admits as she flashes a quick glance to Uma. “Some bad things happened to me and I didn’t know how to deal with my sadness, and it made me want to do bad things. So, I went into therapy and I learned how to deal with all of it.”

“Can we go?” Uma demands suddenly as she rolls off the bed. “I’m tired of talking about emotional bullshit.”

“I think Uma needs therapy.” Celia giggles.

Evie smiles and holds her hand out for Celia to latch onto, “I think so too. Maybe one day she’ll get some, huh?”

“Fuck off!” Uma calls.

Evie and Celia just simply giggle as they leave the dorm room, and Celia releases Evie’s hand in favor of catching up with Mal. With a smile, Evie watches as Celia begins to point to pictures while Mal explains all of them calmly and happily. She can’t help but picture a future where Mal is explaining all of this to _ their _child as they prepare to send them off to Auradon Prep. The thought causes her to startle for a moment as she realizes how far into the future she’s reaching for; it terrifies her that she is so ready to put a ring on Mal’s finger and welcome a child into their world. They’re still so young and they have so much time, but Evie has always been impatient and she’s so ready for their lives to begin.

“Hey, blueberry.”

Evie jumps as a hand touches her arm, “Uma.”

“Sorry. I forgot. No touching or I get my ass toasted.” Uma mumbles as she quickly lifts her hand away. “Since I caught you alone, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m not very comfortable with…”

“I know.” Uma cuts in with a wince. “I get that. I did some fucked up stuff. I could’ve killed you. I wouldn’t be comfortable with me either.”

“What is it that you need, Uma?” Evie demands.

“I need to...apologize.” Uma mumbles, and her face contorts into a look of disgust. “_Fuck_. I didn’t think words could taste so disgusting. It’s like literal garbage on my tongue. And I know _ exactly _what garbage tastes like.”

Evie pauses, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Evie asks. “I really have no say in what happens once this is over. So, if you’re trying to make amends in hopes that it’ll keep you here then you’re apologizing to the wrong person. You need to apologize to Mal.”

Uma snarls in annoyance, “I won’t. I refuse to. I’m not doing this to keep myself here, I’m doing this because it’s the right thing. You got caught up in the middle of something, and I hurt you. That’s on me. I was wrong.”

“When has doing the right thing ever been something you’re interested in?” Evie demands, and her anger surprises her for a moment. “I’d love to know where this change of heart came from, Uma. Enlighten me.”

“It came when the whispers started up about your plan for the Isle.” Uma replies. “I tried to kill you and your crazy ass _ still _wants to help rescue kids from that place. I realized that you can take the girl off the Isle, but you can’t take the Isle out of the girl. In a good way.”

Evie tilts her head, “I hope you realize that what happened could never affect how I feel about those kids being on that island. They’re trapped, paying for mistakes they didn’t make. But this wasn’t my idea. It was Ben’s. It’s always been Ben’s dream.”

“And who pushed for that dream to come true, huh? He may have the ability to put pen to paper to make it official, but you do all the heavy lifting. I respect that.” Uma shrugs, and she flexes her jaw for a long moment. “I respect _ you_.”

Evie glances to her, “I...I do forgive you. I know that you were desperate, that you were scared. I know what that feels like. I just wish you and Mal would put your differences aside and realize the damage your feud causes.”

“It’s not as easy as it seems.” Uma mutters. “I think we could’ve, a long time ago. And maybe there’s still a chance. I just...I don’t want another war with her. I just want to help those kids, alright? They’re all that matter.”

“Then you and Mal have something in common. Build off that.” Evie offers. “As for you and I, I accept your apology and thank you for giving it. Let’s move past all of that, okay?”

Uma stares at her for a moment, “Mal really did get lucky with you.”

“Hey! Let’s go!” Celia calls.

Mal looks between them with a glare, “Yeah, let’s go before I suddenly sneeze and we’re eating sushi for dinner.”

“Babe.” Evie scolds.

“I never said _ Uma _was the sushi…”

-

“Ben!”

“Yer yelling of his name isn’t going to cause him to suddenly jump from a tree.” Harry whines as he shoves Jay. “How about we let yer dog do the tracking, aye?”

“We have to find him.” Jay sighs.

“He’s yer king, of course you do.” Harry sneers.

“It’s not just that. He’s our friend, he’s Evie’s brother. People need him.” Jay explains as he trails alongside Harry. “Kinda reminds me how desperate you were to find Uma, right? She means something to you.”

Harry flexes his jaw, “I love her.”

“Oh? Well, that wasn’t obvious at all.” Jay smirks, and Harry flashes him a glare. “Ben has someone who loves him like that, and I know she wants him back.”

“Ye know, Carlos loves the bones of ye.” Harry hums, his attention falls to his hook. “I know I’ve said that he was me pet on the Isle, but he never quite looked the way he does with ye.”

Jay furrows his brow, “You were together?”

“Aye. There isn’t a _ together _on the Isle, just sex. It’s for survival.” Harry explains as his face turns sour. “I don’t know why I’m telling ye all of this, it’s not like ye care.”

“I love Carlos just as much as he loves me. Of course I care.” Jay frowns. “And, you may be completely psycho and I want to punch you everytime you speak, but I don’t mind listening if you gotta talk.”

Harry hums, “I have a lot to say.”

“Seems like Gil and Carlos are catching up. We can talk.” Jay shrugs as he nods to where Carlos is offering Gil a fresh berry. “You’re not so bad when you’re being sane.”

“Always been told I got a few screws loose. So, I started to play the role.” Harry replies. “Ye can’t get far on that Isle if ye don’t let them know who’s in control.”

“Makes sense…”

“Carlos was a wee boy, skin and bones. Dirty. Bruised. Beaten. I took him back to me quarters and took care of him.” Harry admits. “And then I met Uma, and he met Mal.”

“Things didn’t last?” Jay murmurs.

“How could they? We were loyal to our captains. Then Carlos started steppin’ out on me, I suppose his mother put him up to it.” Harry scowls. “He stopped comin’ about, and started making his way through the crew.”

Jay shakes his head, “That’s horrible.”

“That’s _ survival_.” Harry growls. “Ye don’t have a choice, ye have to do what is asked of ye by yer parents. Ye can’t die on the Isle, but ye can’t really live either.”

“I’m sorry…”

“What’s an apology going to do?” Harry demands as he clenches his jaw. “Ye can’t change the past, Jay. We didn’t ask for this life, but it’s all we have. Yer life was grand, but ours? No. No, it’s just misery.”

Jay licks his lips, “I can get you off the Isle.”

“And straight to the dungeons, aye?” Harry cackles, and Jay sees his guard go up. “I took ye princess and _ tortured _her, they don’t want me here. I’m better off on that island.”

Jay doesn’t get another word in as Harry flounces and off and leaves him alone with his thoughts. He never really knew how bad it was, just heard small comments from Mal and Carlos. He never _ realized_. He doesn’t know why Harry chose to open up to him, but he feels a bit of relief from it; now he understands a little more, even if he’s jealous over the fact that Carlos was with someone else before him. Jealous that someone else took care of him. He shoves that down and focuses on the idea of somehow getting both Gil and Harry far away from the Isle and somewhere safe.

“Jay!” Carlos calls. “Let’s go!”

The foursome continue their journey through the forest as they trade small talk and bad jokes, and then suddenly Dude is whimpering and pawing at the ground. Carlos has all of five seconds to really gather what is wrong with his dog before a roaring beast leaps from behind a tree. Instantly, Jay is wrapping his arms around Carlos and yanking him back while Gil falls back and struggles his way back to his feet. To no one’s surprise, Harry watches on in boredom as he tilts his head and takes in the attire of the beast and laughs softly to himself. He knows exactly who is standing before him, and he can’t help but find the entire thing entertaining.

“Oh, handsome.” Harry purrs as he pushes his shoulder off the tree he is leaning against. “What did they do to you?”

Ben simply growls in his face and launches himself at Harry, but he is quickly dodged and crashing into a tree. Gil squeaks as Ben turns on him and Jay rolls his eyes and pulls him aside while Carlos hides behind a tree with Dude in his arms. A game of chase begins as Ben leaps from tree to tree, and easily scurries over fallen trunks and branches. The game of chase doesn’t stop until all four of the teens are bundled together while Ben hovers over them with a heaving chest a snarl on his fury face.

“Aw, he’s for a booboo. No wonder he’s so cranky right now.” Gil pouts as he spots Ben’s paw. “Y’know, my dad said that his dad didn’t handle pain well at all.”

“Ben…” Carlos begins.

Harry and Jay both reach towards him, “No!”

“It’s fine. He knows me.” Carlos assures him as he approaches Ben who is quick to take a mighty sweep at him. “Hey, it’s me. It’s Carlos. You know me. You helped me once, remember?”

“Carlos, just back up!” Jay orders.

“Let me see your paw, Ben. Just listen to my voice, you know who I am.” Carlos soothes as he sees the splinter in Ben’s paw. “I’m just going to take it out, alright?”

“Ye need to back up!” Harry snaps.

Carlos ignores them as he latches onto Ben’s paw and plucks the splinter free, “Whoa, whoa! You’re okay! It’s gone!”

Suddenly, a stream of water comes flying through the air and soaks Ben down before anyone can protest. The roars of the beast die away into feral growls until they become cries of protest, and all that is left is Ben standing with a beard. The beast is gone, replaced with their king once more who is groaning in protest as water continues to douse him. After a moment, all heads turns to see a soggy looking Audrey standing with an empty bucket of water and a look of mild annoyance as her hair sticks to her face and her pink dress is melted into her form. With a grumble, she drops the bucket and crosses her arms over her chest to let the boys’ know how displeased she is.

“It took me _ hours _to find a fucking bucket.”

“Well, well, well.” Harry purrs.

“Eyes off my queen, Hook.” Ben snaps as he struggles to climb down from the trunk he was perched on. “That was the _ worst _experience of my entire life.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Audrey breathes out as she rushes to her boyfriend and plays with the scruff on his face. “You don’t realize how worried I was, Ben.”

“I was sending guards to search for you.” Ben laughs as he kisses her forehead. “You weren’t answering my calls and I was terrified that you had been spelled.”

“No, I was looking for a bucket because I was going to try and use Enchanted Lake water to see if it would break the spell.” Audrey explains as she looks him over. “But then I saw _ you _in all your beastly glory and changed directions.”

Ben smiles adoringly at her, “You are so smart.”

“Alright. Enough of ye little reunion.” Harry groans as he plays with his hook. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Hold on.” Ben scowls as he looks between Gil and Harry with a suspicious frown. “Why are they here? Whose side are they on?”

“They’re on ours.” Jay assures him. “Mal had to go and get the ember from Hades because we think it’s the only way to defeat Jane. We were leaving when they…”

“Wait. Stop.” Ben cuts in, and Jay can see the frustration clear in his gaze. “Mal went back to the Isle? Did she take Evie?”

Jay glances at his phone and winces as he sees the time, “We’ll explain all of this on the way to the group home, we’re late.”

-

Celia crashes through the group home doors before any of the three teens behind her can make a move, and they’re quick to follow her steps. The sight before them is sad as they see the twins and Dizzy sleeping restlessly on the couch. Celia is quick to hover over Dizzy as her friend begins to squirm in her sleep while her face twists in agony. It breaks Evie’s heart to watch and she wants nothing more than to snap her awake to keep her from her awful dreams. Celia is silent as she grabs a blanket from the side of the couch and spreads it across the slumbering trio, and her eyes are full of worry as she runs a gentle hand over Dizzy’s head and continues to watch her sleep.

“It’s okay, Dizzy. You’re safe.” Celia whispers as she scans her over. “We’re going to fix this and things will be so much better, okay? So, have good dreams. Happy dreams.”

“Come on, Celia.” Evie hums as she nods towards the kitchen. “You haven’t eaten today, and I think there’s some cake left.”

Uma brightens, “Cake?”

Ten minutes later, Mal is pacing the kitchen while Uma and Celia desperately fork bites of cake in their mouth and Evie excuses herself to fix her makeup, much to Uma’s displeasure. The room is mostly quiet besides the sound of forks squeaking against the plates and Uma’s excited noises as she eats. Mal is trying desperately to force words from her throat, chokes on them as she sees Celia watching Uma with a fond smile. She knows what needs to be said, but she can’t get it out. She can’t seem to see past the damage that Uma has caused, but she will. For Evie’s sake.

“That uh...that was a good idea. You know, checking her room.” Mal offers and Uma glances up slowly. “Now we know a little more about what’s going on in her head.”

Uma swallows hard, “Insert insult now…”

“No. No insult.” Mal chuckles, and it surprises her that the sound is genuine. “Just me trying to be nice. Evie is right, we’re on the same side and we should act like it.”

Celia looks between them and raises her eyebrows as she stands to gather her plate, “I wanna go watch Evie do her makeup.”

“Makeup. At a time like this.” Uma snorts as she watches Celia scuttle from the room. “Is your girl any type of normal?”

“Not really.” Mal admits as she grabs her own fork and drops into Celia’s seat. “Makeup kind of calms her. Helps her get in the right mindset, I guess. She says it helps with her anxiety.”

“We all have our ticks.” Uma shrugs.

“Look, I made a mistake when we were younger. Calling you shrimpy and trying to fuck with your crew.” Mal mumbles with a pained wince. “I ruined our friendship for nothing.”

Uma drops her fork and blows out a breath of surprise, “Yeah. We really could’ve had those people bowing at our feet, huh?”

“We really could’ve.” Mal laughs as she takes a bite of cake in silent thought. “We could’ve caused so much damage.”

“_Too _much damage.”

“Maybe…”

Mal is cut off as a board slams against the front door, and she is quick to jump to her feet as another follows closely behind. Uma growls as she sees the boards hitting the windows and blocking them in, reminding her that somehow she’ll always be trapped. A glass shattering catches their attention, and Evie comes rushing down the stairs with Celia in her arms as she drops her beside Uma and presses into Mal’s side. The boards continue and Evie clamps her hands over her ears as she tries to avoid the noise while Celia tucks her face into Uma’s neck and whimpers in horror. Mal twitches in irritation as her jaw flexes and she looks at her girlfriend and sees Evie looking back at her with a slight pleading in her gaze.

Mal lifts a hand towards the boarded door, “You cause my friends pain and fear, we’ve had enough now disappear!”

“It’s not working!” Celia cries.

“I’m sorry, but Jane has to be getting stronger. My magic isn’t working.” Mal hisses as she looks around with wide eyes. “I-I don’t know what else to do.”

Uma lifts her shell to display its glow, “How about we do this _ our _way? Nothing like combining a little magic, huh?”

“Do it, Mal.” Evie whispers.

Uma and Mal quickly link hands, “You’ve caused my friends pain and fear, we’ve had enough now disappear!”

“You did it.” Evie breathes out as the boards begin to fall, and her arms wind quickly around Mal’s waist. “You did that _ together_. This is what I’ve been talking about.”

Uma shakes her head, “I guess my shell likes you, but don’t get too attached. Could’ve been a moment of weakness.”

Mal smiles softly, “Maybe.”

“Here.” Uma sighs as she offers the ember back to Mal, and Mal accepts it in surprise. “Why don’t you hold onto that?”

“Hey!” Celia falls as she rushes towards the window and presses her face against it. “I see the boys!”

The door is flung open by Evie as she squints into the sunlight for a moment and finally makes out the shape of her brother. With a cry of relief, she barely pays any mind to the way she stumbles over her heels as she rushes down the pebbles and flings herself into his arms. He’s damp and smells of moss, but he’s _ Ben_. He’s awake. He’s safe. He’s here with her and he can protect her like he always has. With a soft sob, Evie turns her head to watch as Jay and Carlos smash Mal between them in an embrace while Harry approaches Uma and simply runs a delicate hand over her cheek. They’re together now, and they’re all okay; somehow she knows they’re going to make it.

“Does no one care that I’m alive too?”

Evie pulls back in surprise, “_Audrey_?”

“In the flesh.” Audrey smirks.

“What? _ How_?” Evie laughs as she pulls away from Ben to move towards her best friend. “I thought you were in the quad!”

“I was, but I got your text right as Jane came along singing her fucking lullaby.” Audrey scoffs as she wraps Evie in a hug. “Something told me to run so I did, I ended up jumping in the Enchanted Lake and saving myself from the sleeping curse.”

“I got myself a smart one.” Ben chirps.

“What is _ that_?” Evie laughs as she finally takes in her brother’s face. “Why do you have a beard? And canines?”

“Jane cursed me.” Ben explains, and Audrey slinks away from Evie to lean into his side. “I was running around the forest as a beast until Audrey threw a bucket of lake water on me.”

“Hey.” Carlos pouts. “I helped too.”

Jay laughs and kisses Carlos quickly, “Yes you did. You made his owie all better and he stopped being a dick.”

“You’ll have to fill us in on all of this later. We need to find Jane.” Mal sighs as she wraps a protective arm around Evie. “We think she’s hiding out at Fairy Cottage. Audrey, do you know where that is?”

“Of course I do. Jane and I used to go there all the time when we were growing up.” Audrey frowns. “I just can’t get my head around the fact that she’s doing this.”

“Audrey, why don’t you head back to campus? Go back to the dorms?” Jay suggests as he sees her exhausted expression. “You don’t need to be involved in all of this.”

“I can go with.” Gil suggests.

Ben frowns, “Absolutely not.”

“_Relax_. I just wanna nap.” Gil shrugs.

“He’s okay, Ben.” Evie assures him. “They all are. We wouldn’t have gotten as far as we have without them, they’ve been practical lifesavers. And _ literal _lifesavers at one point.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Ben whispers as he presses a gentle kiss to Audrey’s lips. “I’ll come get you as soon as this is over.”

Audrey smiles up at him and carefully rushes her fingers through his beard, “I know you will. I love you, be careful.”

“I love you, too.”

“Come on, let’s plan this out.” Uma suggests as Gil and Audrey begin their trek to campus. “We need a strategy.”

The teens disappear back into the group home with the knowledge that this is almost over; they can practically taste their victory.


	5. if you’re gonna lie (only do it in my bed)

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Harry pouts.

“It’d be nice to finally wrap this up.” Uma scoffs as she nudges Mal’s shoulder. “What do you say, girl? You ready to find Jane and put an end to all of this misery?”

Mal smiles sadly, “You know it.”

“Someone is going to have to explain to me how you guys all got teamed up.” Ben chuckles as he drapes an arm around Evie’s shoulders. “I’d love to know how my little sister orchestrated all of this because I know it was her doing.”

Uma laughs softly, “It kind of was.”

“She offered us gumballs.” Harry chirps.

“Hey, we had to get things figured out and I knew they could help.” Evie shrugs as they walk through the Fairy Cottage grounds. “Plus this is going to prove to mom and dad that closing the barrier isn’t a good idea.”

“What? What do you mean mom and dad?” Ben frowns as he pulls her to a stop. “Why would mom and dad want to close the barrier?”

Uma stops alongside them, “Yeah. That’s a damn good question and I’d love to hear the answer to it. Since when do they even get a say? You’re the king, Ben.”

“I know. I realize that.” Ben snaps as he looks to his sister in confusion. “It wasn’t mom and dad’s decision.”

“Wait. Hold on.” Evie laughs as she steps away from her brother. “What are you talking about? It isn’t like it was your decision or Mal’s to put the barrier up, it was our parents.”

Ben furrows his brow, “Who told you that?”

“I did.” Mal admits with a nervous frown. “I told her it was your parents choice, that they pushed for it. I told her that I tried to fight it, but they wouldn’t budge.”

“Wait.” Carlos sneers. “I’m confused.”

Jay nods, “What about those kids?”

“There won’t be anymore kids coming off the Isle.” Mal replies as she glances down at the ember in her hand. “The uh...the program has been shut down. The barrier is going to be shut down. For good.”

Ben looks between them and meets Evie’s gaze that is full of confusion and sadness, “It wasn’t a decision I took lightly, Evie. I tried to fight it, but I was outnumbered and…”

“Who made the suggestion?” Evie hisses.

“E…”

“Who made it, Ben?” Evie demands.

“Mal.” Ben sighs. “It was Mal.”

Harry growls angrily, “I fucking _ knew _it.”

“Hold on. Wait a minute.” Uma snaps as she steps towards Mal. “So, we’re saving your precious Auradon and your asses while you stand here lying to us? Pretending that you’re going to keep taking care of the Isle?”

Mal shakes her head, “Hades almost escaped, Uma. We..._I _had to put the safety of Auradon first, and they didn’t know what else to do. They were scared.”

“I knew it was a mistake to trust you. To think you and I could ever be friends again.” Uma laughs, but Mal can hear the pain. “You’ve made me into a fool for the last time.”

“And _ you_!” Harry exclaims as he points his hook threateningly towards Ben. “King Ben, aye? Just go ahead and throw us all back inside.”

Celia approaches Mal with betrayal in her eyes as they fill with tears, “I thought you were so brave. I wanted to be just like you. You lied to me about being able to see my daddy.”

“Celia…”

“I _ hate _you.” Celia whimpers as she grabs the ember and throws it into a puddle. “I hope Auradon burns to the ground.”

Mal is frantic as she pulls the stone from the water and chants desperately over it, but the magic seems to have gone. The stone stays blue and nothing ignites at all, just like her plan the magic is long past gone. The pain and guilt churns in Mal’s stomach as she turns to face everyone, but she sees no sympathy. Just anger. Betrayal. And looking at Evie just _ hurts_. Uma struts to her as Celia storms off and Harry is at her shoulder, both of them look to the stone and Uma can’t help but cackle as she realizes that their chances of winning have been thrown out the window.

“Bummer.” Uma smirks as she looks Mal over and begins to back away. “Let’s go find Gil and leave them all here to rot.”

“Uma, wait!” Mal cries.

Uma pauses as she faces Evie, “I’m sorry, blueberry. I know how much you wanted this, and we appreciate it. I hope you see her for what she is now, we all tried to tell you.”

“I’m sorry, Uma.” Evie whimpers.

“We don’t blame you.” Uma assures her as she tosses Mal one last angered glare. “We just hope you realize you deserve better.”

“Evie.” Mal pleads as Uma finally turns to lead Harry away. “Evie, I’m so sorry. Please. I just thought that lying to you would be better than hurting you.”

Evie shakes her head, “I can’t believe you.”

“Evie. Please.” Mal whimpers as she reaches for her girlfriend. “I was trying to protect you, protect all of us. I didn’t want you to look at me differently, I didn’t want you to hate me for suggesting to close the barrier.”

Evie pulls her hand away from Mal’s grasp, “I don’t hate you, I could _ never _hate you. But I’m disappointed in you. What about all of those kids left on the Isle?”

“They…”

“We were their only hope, Mal. We were all they had left.” Evie points out, and Mal flinches as her voice cracks. “But you lied to them. And you lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos.”

Mal ducks her head, “I’m sorry.”

“Mal, you lied to _ me_.” Evie cries as she presses a hand to her chest. “I’m your girlfriend, if anyone would’ve been understanding than it’s me. We could’ve talked about this.”

“How? I promised you that I would stand up for those kids!” Mal reminds her. “I promised that I would protect what you and Ben were building, and I _ didn’t_. How were we supposed to talk about that? Tell me.”

Evie narrows her eyes, “Don’t turn this on me.”

“Evie, it’s not entirely her fault.” Ben sighs as he reaches for her. “I could’ve said no, but I didn’t. Please. Come on. Let’s go talk.”

“You’re just as bad as she is!” Evie exclaims as she turns to her brother. “Why didn’t you tell me? Auradon is my home too. The kingdom is mine too. Why did she get to make a decision that should’ve involved me?”

Ben gaps for a moment, “It’s not like that, Evie. I promise. Fairy Godmother thought it was only fair that she attended the discussion because it involved what happened to her.”

“Maybe Uma’s right.” Evie scoffs, and Mal can hear the disbelief in her tone. “Maybe I _ do _deserve better.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” Mal calls.

Evie begins to back away, “I’m going to catch up with Uma. If I can’t do what needs to be done from here then I’ll do it from the Isle, at least they’ll be honest with me.”

The branches crack under Evie’s feet as she runs away and Mal wants so badly to chase after her, and she sees Ben make a move to do just that. Just as they’re all about to take off, a crack of lighting intercepts their movements and Mal gasps in horror as the blue smoke clears and she is faced with the stone version of Jay, Ben, and Carlos. Frozen. Stuck because of the mess she has made. Mal hits her knees as she realizes that once again she has managed to ruin her own life, she has crumpled it over and _ over. _Yet this time she doesn’t have Evie at her side to fix it, this time she has pushed away the one person who makes it better.

“No! _ No_! You don’t get to do this, Jane!” Mal yells as she looks up into the night sky. “You don’t get to take them away from me, it isn’t my fault that you’re unhappy! It isn’t my fault that you feel like your mom doesn’t listen to you!”

But Mal is alone, and she knows she deserves it.

-

“Uma! Hey, wait!”

Uma skids to a stop, “Blueberry?”

“Take me with you.” Evie pants as she rushes towards them. “Take me with you back to the Isle. I’ll do what I can from there, I’ll help as many kids as I can.”

“Are you insane?” Uma demands as she narrows her eyes. “Like, have you been tested? You want to come back with us to the Isle? Do you realize what kind of trouble we could get in?”

“I’m going by my own free will.” Evie declares as she lifts her chin. “I can’t stay here knowing all the promises we made. I can’t walk away from those kids. Not now.”

Harry laughs softly, “Yer a good lass, princess.”

“You come back, you’re under my protection. You’re a part of my crew.” Uma warns. “Nobody will mess with you if you’re with me. But I can’t say what will happen with your...with the Evil Queen. She catches wind of you being there then she’ll try something.”

“I’m not afraid.” Evie assures her. “I’m done hiding underneath this tiara. I _ am _ the daughter of Belle and Adam, and Auradon _ is _my home but helping those kids is my destiny. It’s what I’m meant to do.”

Uma trades a look with Harry, “Okay. _ Okay_. You can come back with us, but you also have to know that I’m top dog. _ I’m _the captain.”

Evie salutes, “Got it.”

“Don’t do that shit.” Uma chuckles as she drops an arm around Evie’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s go find Gil.”

“Uma! Uma, wait!”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Well, aren’t ye popular.”

“Uma, I can’t do this without…” Mal trails off as she sees Evie under Uma’s arm. “Evie? What are you doing?”

“Got ourselves a new pirate for the gang.” Uma smirks as she pulls her arm away. “Seems your girl has had enough of your shit, she’s finally joining the big leagues.”

“Evie?”

“I’m going back to the Isle with Uma, she offered me protection under the agreement that I join her crew.” Evie whispers as she looks over Mal’s shoulder. “Where are the boys?”

“Stone. They were turned to stone.” Mal replies, and tears fill her eyes. “Uma, _ please_. I can’t do this without you. I have to save them.”

Uma snorts, “That’s your problem.”

“Don’t act like that. I saw you today, I saw something in you.” Mal argues as she watches dark eyes roll. “You _ care_. You care about people. Uma, I swear Auradon is worth saving.”

“Ye talk pretty.” Harry hisses, and Uma is quick to look at his angered expression. “But ye never going to change.”

“You brought this on yourself, Mal. You figure out how to fix it.” Uma shrugs as she looks between Harry and Evie. “Let’s go.”

“Evie…” Mal pleads as she catches her hand.

Evie glances down at it for a moment, “She’s right. You did this. You should’ve been honest from the beginning.”

“E, you can’t just walk away from us. Away from me. We can fix this.” Mal assures her. “Don’t go to the Isle, don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry.” Evie whispers as she quickly pulls her hand away from Mal. “My promises aren’t so easily broken, and those kids need me. Good luck, Mal.”

Mal wants to chase after Evie, to beg for her to stay. This can’t be the end for them. It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t fit. No, not after all they’ve been through. She wants to chase her, but she doesn’t because she hears Celia calling for her and she hears Jane’s cackles. So, Mal puts all her rage and fear into allowing her limbs to painfully twist until she’s bursting into the sky with flames on her tongue. Mal glides through the air as she spots Jane holding Celia at the edge of Fairy Cottage; Celia seems to be spelled, bound by a green rope that keeps her from moving. But what Mal focuses on is Jane who is all too gleeful and filled with pride as she turns her attention to the sky and throws a burst of lighting.

“Come on! Fry your little VK!” Jane orders.

A roar tears from deep within Mal’s chest as she sees Celia crying, struggling against the rope. The ember is trapped between her claws, but it does nothing for her. It’s dry. She doesn’t stand a chance without it and she knows it, she’s basically fighting a losing battle at this point. With a pained squeal, Mal swoops back down to burn a line of fire closer to Jane who simply throws her head back with a laugh and reciprocates with a bolt that hits Mal square in the chest and sends her teetering backwards. Mal doesn’t know what to do, she’s lost; all she can hope is that somehow they’ll both tire themselves out, that she’ll be able to get a shot of fire in that will knock Jane off her course.

Her mind feels miles away from this fight because this isn’t how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to have Evie by her side, and instead her girlfriend walked away. Away from her duties as a princess. Away from her family. Away from Mal. And all Mal can do is blame herself because she’s the one who pushed Evie time and time again, she’s the one who tossed her dream aside like it meant nothing. A frustrated growl leaves her as a lightning bolt nips at her wing and she glides away from where the scepter is directed at her. She can’t lose. This can’t be the end of Auradon. She can’t let them down. She has to fix this, she has to fix this and then keep Evie from leaving.

“Hey, bitch!” A voice calls and Mal looks down and sees Uma holding her shell. “We’re stronger together, alright? You were right, I _ do _care. So, I’m here. I’m right here.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Ye ruined her.”

“Shut up.” Uma orders as she gives Harry a shove. “You were right about all of it, and I can’t just go! I can’t just leave, not after busting my ass for you guys. The Isle? We can figure that out later. We can talk about it, fight about it. Whatever you want. Just stop being a little bitch and end this, alright? We’re right here, and we got you.”

“Come on, baby!” Evie yells as she stands alongside Uma. “Listen to us, okay? We’re in this together. You got that? So, listen.”

Mal roars in answer.

Evie catches Uma’s hand as they look up at Mal with desperation, “Regain your might and ignite! Regain your might and ignite!”

The second the ember brightens, Mal is growling in relief as she sweeps back towards Jane and meets the blast from the scepter with one from her ember. The blues mix together and Mal pushes her magic as hard as she can while Jane’s knees weaken as she tries to keep up with what’s being thrown at her. Below her, Mal can hear Uma, Harry, and Evie cheering her on and it’s all she needs for that last stretch of magic to break free and send Jane teetering backwards as she collapses and the scepter rolls free from her hands. Celia is the first to catch her breath as she crawls from the corner, the spell now broken, and jumps up and down to alert Mal that she has successfully ended the battle.

“That’s my girl!” Evie exclaims.

“She did it!” Harry laughs as he presses Uma and Evie together and lifts them into his arms. “I never doubted her for a wee second!”

“Put me down, you big lug.” Uma orders, but she can’t fight a smile as she looks up at Mal. “That crazy, stupid dragon.”

Mal drops before them a moment later in a puff of familiar purple, “You came back.”

“Yeah, your girl wouldn’t let us go.” Uma admits with a nod towards a sheepish Evie. “Started her damn waterworks and everything.”

Evie approaches Mal and cups her face, “I can’t leave. I’m so sorry that I said I would. I’m so sorry that I almost did.”

“You’re here.” Mal breathes out as she rests their foreheads together. “You’re here and you’re not going anywhere. It’s okay.”

“Mal!” Celia calls from the top of the tower, and Mal turns to look up at her. “Something is wrong with your friend, she won’t wake up!”

Uma and Harry trade a look, “Of course it’s not over.”


	6. all i want is for us to be okay

“She’s slipping away.” Evie whispers.

“There’s only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this.” Mal sighs as they watch Jane sleep. “And that’s unfortunately going to be Hades.”

Ben skids his pacing to a stop, “_Hades_?”

“He wouldn’t do it.” Uma scoffs as she leans against the post of the bed. “I wouldn’t even risk bringing him over.”

“Actually, he’ll do it for me. Maybe.” Mal murmurs as she trades a quick look with Evie. “He’s my father.”

“Your _ father_?” Ben repeats in horror, and he sees how nonchalant Evie seems to be. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“It’s not my story to tell, Ben.” Evie points out with a shake of her head. “Mal asked for me to keep it to myself, and I respect her enough to. Just as you should respect her parentage.”

Ben runs a hand over his face, “We’ll have to send for guards to fetch him from the Isle, and we’ll need to have everyone locked away in their dorms till it’s safe.”

“Can I hitch a ride?” Uma asks in a soft voice, and everyone is quick to look to her. “The Isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect the kids on it.”

Harry slings an arm around her waist, “Ye’ll need yer first mate so I suppose I’ll be shipping off as well.”

“Evie?” Uma smirks. “Change your mind?”

“There’s a lot that needs to be discussed here, but for now I’ll be staying in Auradon.” Evie replies with an apologetic smile. “But things could change, and I will happily join your crew.”

Uma flashes her a wink, “There will be a spot waiting for you, blueberry.”

“I’m going too.” Celia yawns as she rubs tiredly at her eyes. “I wanna stay, but I wanna be with my dad. I wanna go home.”

Mal looks at the people before her, “I’m sorry. For all the lying I did. I never meant to hurt anyone, I thought I was _ helping_. I just wanted to keep everyone safe and I wanted to save Auradon, I just went about it in the wrong way.”

“It’s not easy to forgive, but I’ll move on from it some day.” Uma assures her. “You were right though, about one thing, you and I really could’ve been great friends.”

“There’s still a chance.” Mal offers.

Uma shrugs playfully, “Maybe.”

“E, I owe you the biggest apology.” Mal whispers as she looks to her girlfriend. “Lying to you? Trying to protect you like that? It was wrong. You don’t need my protection from what’s going on in _ your _kingdom. I know that now, and I’m so sorry for trying to take that away from you.”

“It’s not okay, but it’s not anything we can’t work through.” Evie mutters as she squeezes Jane’s hand. “I’m just glad that we were able to save her, I know this isn’t completely over but we saved Auradon and we can go from there.”

Mal looks at her softly, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Evie smiles as she stands and makes her way towards her girlfriend. “Just don’t lie to me, okay? Whatever it is, no matter how bad it seems, we can fix it.”

“Promise?”

Evie presses a soft kiss to her lips, “I promise.”

“Alright. I’m gonna barf. Get me the fuck out of this cotton candy land.” Uma orders as she throws her arms up.

-

“Dad, can you please stop pacing?”

Adam slows his walk, “No.”

“It’s really not _ that _ bad.” Evie offers, and she cowers under Adam’s heavy stare. “Okay. So, maybe it’s a _ little _bad.”

“The counsel should’ve been informed of your parentage, Mal.” Belle scolds. “You shouldn’t have hid something like this from us, honey. Why would you?”

“I was scared.” Mal admits as she looks to the sympathetic woman. “I already came from Maleficent, and look how hated I was because of that. Can you imagine what people would’ve said if they found out my father was _ Hades_?”

“It doesn’t change anything, Mal.” Fairy Godmother assures her from where she sits beside her daughter. “You are still the same _ amazing _girl we know and love.”

Mal flushes, “Thank you.”

“He’s here.”

The words cause a chill to run down Mal’s spine at the way they’re so clipped and matter of fact. With a hard swallow, Mal prepares herself to see her father on her own turf. In her own world. With a quick breath, she stands from the couch she was lounged on and makes her way towards Evie in an attempt to draw comfort from her presence. Just as she thought, she feels a calm run over her as soon as soft eyes lift to meet her own and Evie offers her a gentle smile. The door of the room opens and Mal can hear the heavy clunk of her father’s boots before he steps into the room and into the space where Adam seems to grow a few inches as his chest puffs.

Hades steps into Adam’s space and gives a purr that has the man growing in height as he releases his own growl. Across the room, Mal presses a protective hand to Evie’s shoulder as they watch their fathers square off; it’s unsettling, the sight of the two men glaring, and Mal hates the way Evie sinks in her chair. With a glare, Mal drops a quick kiss to the top of Evie’s head before she slips away from her girlfriend to cross the room. Her father continues to glare up at Adam while the man looms over him, and both seem content to continue their little match even as Belle hisses Adam’s name.

“Dad.” Mal snaps. “That’s enough.”

Hades quickly draws away, “Fine.”

“Thank you for coming.” Mal whispers.

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” Hades sneers as he glances down to his shackles. “I was forced into a car.”

Fairy Godmother looks to him with red rimmed eyes and a quivering lower lip, “Is there any way that you can wake her?”

“Since when did heroes begin to care about villains?” Hades demands as he looks his daughter’s outfit choice over. “Is this the get up they force you into, Mally?”

“Dad, please.” Mal pleads. “She’s…”

“One of them.” Hades cuts in, and a bitter laugh follows behind it. “When you guys try to destroy the world, it’s just an error in judgement. But when it’s one of us? No, you just lock us up and throw away the key.”

Evie softens, “It isn’t like that.”

“Princess, that’s exactly what it is. I know your mommy and daddy filled that pretty little head with different ideas, but that’s how it is. It’s how it will _ always _be.” Hades scoffs, and Mal startles as his lifts his hands. “Take these things off, I’m going to need my hands.”

The guards are reluctant to free him, and he immediately reaches for his ember as soon as they step away. Mal is a little amazed to watch him as he takes the ember and his magic sparks back to life, and she can almost see a glimmer of happiness in him. The room goes quiet as he approaches the bed where Jane sleeps and begins to wave his ember, and smiles gleefully as a blue glow fills the room. Mal is quick to hurry to Evie’s side as she watches her father work and she sees the same look of interest that appears on Evie’s face as the wave of magic rocks the room. After a few moments, Jane sits up in bed with a gasp as her eyes flutter open and Fairy Godmother is quick to gather her in a comforting embrace.

“Tell me it was all a bad dream.” Jane pleads.

“It wasn’t.” Fairy Godmother scolds as she pulls away from the embrace. “You could’ve hurt so many people, child.”

“I wanted to.” Jane admits as she looks to where Evie and Mal are sat. “I wanted to hurt Mal. I wanted to take away everything she had and that meant hurting everyone she loves.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t sweep this under the rug.” Ben whispers, and Fairy Godmother chokes out a saddened sob. “Once you’ve recovered, there will be a punishment.”

Adam sighs tiredly, “She made a mistake.”

“And consequences need to follow.” Ben replies with a frown. “She could’ve killed people, Dad. She put us in danger. We can’t turn our cheek to this just because she was raised in Auradon. Why would that be fair?”

“Finally got a smart king.” Hades snorts, and he startles as guards suddenly surround him. “Oh. Yeah. Not even a thank you. You Auradon people are the _ best_.”

Evie sees the way Mal watches as Hades is forced out of the room, “Don’t just stand here, baby. Go say goodbye.”

“Can I?” Mal whispers.

“You can do whatever you want.” Evie laughs, but she sobers as her eyes narrow. “Except lie to me again. Don’t do that.”

Mal chuckles as she drops a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, “You got it, princess. I’ll be right back.”

“You know, you don’t _ have _to take me back…”

Mal smiles as she rushes into the hallway to listen to her father who glances over his shoulder when he sees her, “Am I going to have to miss you all over again?”

“Just for a minute.” Hades shrugs. “Or two.”

“Stay out of trouble.” Mal orders as she rushes to him and curls her arms around his neck. “I-I love you, Dad.”

“One day, when I know how to say that, I’ll say it back.” Hades assures her as he pulls away. “I’ll see you around, kid.”

Mal feels something smooth slip into her hand as he is turned away from her, and she glances down to watch his ember shine in her palm. Her last piece of him. A hard swallow knocks against the lump in her throat before she feels arms wrap around her frame and pull her close. As she turns in Evie’s arms and tucks herself beneath her chin, Mal resides herself to the fact that she’ll always be able to love her father but she’ll never be able to keep him.

-

“Do we absolutely have to go to your parents anniversary party?” Mal pouts. “Because I could stay right here and be fine.”

Evie giggles as she rolls over to prop her elbow up and rest her head in her hand, “Of course we have to go, it’s my _ parents._ We won’t stay for the entire thing.”

“I just like having you like this.” Mal admits as she moves closer to Evie and slips a leg between her own. “It’s just us and nobody can bother us. The world is a million miles away.”

“And we’re naked.”

Mal rolls her eyes, “And we’re naked.”

“So, how long do you think they’ll keep Jane in that place?” Evie asks softly as she toys a finger along Mal’s face. “I don’t even like referring to it as..._psych_.”

“She needs help, babe,” Mal shrugs. “She’s been on a warpath for a long time and it’s good that they were able to find a program for her. She’ll be out in a few months.”

“As long as she leaves you alone then I’ll be okay.” Evie sighs. “I can’t believe that she was so angry and we never saw it, I can’t believe we allowed it to get that bad.”

“_We _didn’t allow anything. Jane wasn’t our responsibility.” Mal shrugs. “I guess all that matters is that she’ll be able to work through whatever her trauma is.”

Evie watches her with a soft smile, “I’m sorry for what I said, when we were at Fairy Cottage. About deserving better.”

“It’s okay…”

“It’s not. It’s not okay because it isn’t true. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Mal. I have the best right here in front of me, and I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Evie murmurs as she drags her thumb over Mal’s lower lip. “I have, and never will again, love someone as much as I love you.”

“Good to know, princess.” Mal chuckles. “I just hope you never threaten to leave me to join Uma’s gang again. Now, _ that _wasn’t cool.”

“I’m sorry!” Evie groans as she ducks her face into Mal’s neck.

Mal laughs as she drags her fingers through Evie’s hair, “Baby, I’m kidding. I knew you wouldn’t _ actually _leave. I mean, I was scared for a split second but I knew you wouldn’t actually go. Your entire life is here.”

“Yup. Right here in this bed.” Evie hums.

Mal shakes her head and pulls back so she can catch Evie’s dark eyes, “So, I have a present for you.”

Evie sits up and catches the sheet before it can slip down her bare body, “_Presents_? I love presents. Give me!”

“I said _ present_, princess. Don’t get too excited over there.” Mal orders as she reaches to dig in the bedside table. “Think of it as a I’m so glad we survived this thing present.”

“I like that.” Evie giggles.

Mal blows out a strong breath as she opens her palm to display the black jewelry box, and Evie’s eyes go wide in surprise. With a soft chuckle, Mal cracks open the box to reveal the silver band with a blue ember resting in the center. Mal can feel Evie eagerly squirming and it makes her heart feel lighter as she sees how excited her girlfriend is; she had been terrified at first when she had went to Carlos with the idea, but this moment makes all those moments of fear worth it. It’s been two weeks since everything happened with Jane, and she knows for a fact that this moment right here is the perfect time to give Evie the ring.

“I had Carlos chip away a piece of my dad’s ember.” Mal explains with a soft smile. “It’s blue, and blue is _ you._ I get to wear your ring with pride every day, and I want nothing more for you to feel the same with mine.”

“Oh, Mal…”

“You’ve taught me love, happiness, patience, and hope. You’ve taught me _ good_.” Mal whispers as she pulls the ring free. “You are my happy ending and this ring is just a symbol of all that things I plan to give you in the future.”

Evie bites her lower lip, “I’m going to cry.”

“Don’t cry, babe.” Mal chuckles as she pushes the ring up Evie’s finger. “I promise you that I’ll always be faithful and I’m going to give you the best life I can. You and me, E.”

“You and me, M.” Evie nods as she pushes Mal back into the mattress. “Now, shut up and show me how much you love me.”

-

“Ben, this better be important.” Evie huffs as she pads into his office. “You pulled me away from Louis right as he was about to start doing my makeup. We’re going to be late for the party because my hair isn’t done and…”

“Baby. _ Breathe_.” Mal orders.

Ben laughs as he looks between them, “I won’t keep you two for long, I just wanted to discuss something before I went to the counsel.”

“Oh? You’re actually going to include me in something for once?” Evie scoffs, and she quickly quiets. “Sorry. That was rude.”

“No, it’s fair.” Ben assures her as he leans back against his desk. “I’ve been unfair about including you, and that stops. This is your kingdom just as much as it’s mine, and it’s time I acknowledge and respect that.”

“Thank you, Ben.” Evie grins.

Ben pauses as his smile falls, “What’s that?”

Evie furrows her brow and glances down to realize that she had unconsciously been twisting her new ring around her finger, brushing her thumb over the blue ember. She can see the almost hopeful glint to her brother’s eyes and it brings a blush to her cheeks she looks down to the ring once more to take it in. She loves to play with it, she loves to remind herself that it’s there. And just as she does with Mal’s ring, she finds that her girlfriend likes to dot the jewelry with kisses when they part ways.

“It’s a promise ring.” Mal explains as she looks to Evie with a small, adoring smile. “We’re not engaged. Yet.”

Ben chuckles, “Yet?”

“Alright, alright. Save this conversation for one of your boys nights out.” Evie orders with a wave of her hand. “Can you please just tell us what’s going on?”

“It’s about the barrier.” Ben sighs, and Evie straightens in her chair. “I’ve made the decision to continue with our program, but we won’t be doing just a few kids at a time. We’ll be accepting any child who requests to leave.”

Evie blinks in awe, “W-What?”

“The barrier will remain.” Ben declares as he looks between them. “It will be lifted for the children who want to come to Auradon to have a new start. We’ll be offering counseling and free health care to those who need it, and we’ll be expanding our schools to fit their needs.”

Mal shakes her head in awe, “Ben…”

“I can’t remove the barrier for everyone, I wish I could but there are people there who need to remain there for people’s safety.” Ben shrugs. “I’ll allow visitations, but for right now adults won’t be permitted into Auradon.”

“Wait.” Evie whispers. “Is this about…?”

“It is.” Ben smiles. “Go ahead.”

“So, one adult will be allowed.” Evie smiles as she looks towards her girlfriend. “Ben and I had a long talk, and then went to the Isle for _ another _long talk, and we decided that you have a right to know your father. If you want to.”

“You mean…?”

“Ben? Was everything collected?” Evie asks.

Ben nods, “This morning.”

“He’s here.” Evie whispers as she stands and helps Mal to her feet. “He’s waiting for you in the front living room. He’s been stripped of his magic for now, but once he’s made a place here then we can consider removing the monitor.”

“Evie.” Mal whimpers as she reaches up to cup Evie’s face. “Baby, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“He’s family, Mal. And he loves you.” Evie grins as she nuzzles into Mal’s palm. “He has a long way to go before we’ll feel completely comfortable with his stay, but he wants to try. For you. He wants to be your father.”

Mal blinks away her tears, “He’s always loved me so much. He really did. He was always there, always watching to make sure nothing happened to me.”

“Go.” Evie hums. “Go see him.”

Mal wants to stay and kiss Evie until she sees stars, but she finds her feet moving. She’s running. Her body carries her down familiar halls and through doors until she crashes through two doors and sees familiar fuzzy blue hair. He’s _ here_. Her father is here. Hades turns to face her and Mal sees the way he looks at her, sees the honesty of the fact that he wants to _ try_. Mal doesn’t care that she’s crying off her makeup or that she’s wearing a fluffy purple robe over her pajamas, all she cares about is that her father is here. Without a care, Mal throws herself into Hades arms and he lifts her clean off her feet as he holds her close and squeezes her until she feels the breath leave her lungs.

“You’re here.” Mal whimpers.

Hades chuckles, “That’s right.”

“You’re really here.” Mal whispers in awe as he sets her down. “You’re _ here_. You get to be here. You’re not leaving.”

“Your girlfriend came crashing into my lair, and demanded we talk.” Hades smirks. “I don’t know if you know this, kid, but that girl loves you. Even loves that you’re a dragon.”

Mal laughs through a sob, “She’s amazing.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t pick _ him_.” Hades mumbles as he jabs a thumb towards a painting of Ben. “I wouldn’t be so accepting.”

Mal arches an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“He’s a square.” Hades drawls with a roll of his eyes. “Your girl has fire in her. Literally. I’m impressed, I might even be happy about calling her my daughter one day.”

“She is pretty great.” Mal whispers as she shyly glances away. “You’re going to love her, she’s amazing. Dad, she’s..._everything_. She’s the perfect blend of Auradon and the Isle.”

Hades scrunches his nose, “Gross.”

“Dad.” Mal sighs.

“It’s gonna take some time, kiddo.” Hades replies as he looks her over. “So, where you heading off to? Some fancy party?”

Mal nods, “Evie and Ben’s parents are having an anniversary party, we were just getting ready but I can cancel. I can stay here.”

“Why? I got an invite too.” Hades smirks.

“And you’re going?” Mal gaps.

Hades ruffles her half done hair, “Wherever you go, I’ll follow. I get a chance to have a life with my kid, I’m not throwing that away.”

“You know, you made a good point when you were saving Jane, about how judgmental Auradon can be.” Mal whispers. “We’re all capable of good and bad, no matter what side of the barrier we come from.”

“I know.”

“So, which one are you going to choose?” Mal asks as she glances up at him. “Are you choosing good or bad?”

“Good, Mally.” Hades assures her. “I’m choosing good.”

“Mal?”

Mal turns her head to see Evie, “Babe?”

“Mal, Ben and I just had a talk. A very _ intense _talk.” Evie whispers as she falls against the doorway with wide eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mal demands as she pulls away from her father to rush to Evie. “What did he say? Did he upset you?”

“No.” Evie scoffs as she meets Mal’s gaze, and her eyes sparkle with tears. “Mal, he asked me to be the queen of the Isle.”

“And you said…?”

“Yes.” Evie smiles. “I said _ yes_.”

Mal gaps in awe, “You’re the queen of the Isle.”

“I’m the queen of the Isle.” Evie nods.

“What happens now?” Hades drawls as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You save everything and everyone?”

Evie shrugs as she meets Mal’s gaze, “Only if I know I have this one at my side.”

“Always.” Mal whispers as she presses their foreheads together. “It’s only up from here, baby. You and me, E.”

“You and me, M.”

**Epilogue**

“Harry, I told you that I don’t want to talk!”

“Goodness. Is that how you always talk to your boyfriend?”

Uma spins with wide eyes, “Blueberry? Why the hell are you on my ship? How the hell did you even get here?”

“Magic.” Evie drawls with a playful roll of her eyes. “I had my driver bring me, I sent for Harry to pick me up and now I’m here. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Am I finally going to be charged?” Uma demands as she removes her hat and tosses it onto her desk. “I’ve been waiting for your Auradon fairies to come get me.”

“No. I’m not pressing charges, Uma. I never planned to.” Evie admits, and a chuckle leaves her at Uma’s hesitant scowl. “What will it do if you’re charged for your mistakes? You learned from them, didn’t you?”

Uma shrugs, “I guess.”

“In Uma talk, that means yes.” Evie smirks, and Uma simply flashes a grin. “I came to ask a favor of you…”

“Ready to join my crew?”

“No, no. I’m quite happy where I am, and so is Mal.” Evie replies. “I wanted to be the first to tell you that Ben has made the decision to allow the children of the Isle to join Auradon. No applications, just acceptance.”

Uma startles, “_W-What_?”

“He wants everyone to have a fair chance at life, and he’s going to bring the kids over.” Evie explains softly. “I want you to be the one to prepare them, I want you to be the one to figure out what each kid needs.”

“Excuse me?” Uma scoffs. “Why would I do all of that for you?”

Evie smiles warmly and tilts her head as she stares at Uma, “Because, as my Director, I need to make sure that you have your hands in every pot that involves the Isle.”

“Your _ Director_? Director of the Isle?” Uma gaps, and Evie simply nods. “Why would you get to make a decision like that?”

“Because, as of yesterday, I’ve been asked to become Queen of the Isle.” Evie whispers as her cheeks bleed with a slight blush. “I accepted, and I’ll be crowned within the month.”

“_You _are the queen?”

The words come out cold, distant. It scares Evie slightly. She sees the way Uma watches her with a calculated scowl, and she wishes she could see what was going through her head. She wishes there was a way to figure out exactly what Uma was _ planning_. And then her expression changes, and Evie is startled all over again by the wide beam that spreads across Uma’s face. It’s genuine. It’s free of the weight that Uma usually carries with her, and it makes Evie breathe a little easier. With a laugh of disbelief, Uma ducks her head to Evie before she gives a mock bow.

“Your majesty.”

“Absolutely not!” Evie gasps through a laugh that matches Uma’s. “I don’t want people _ bowing _to me. That isn’t what I’m asking of my people. All I ask for is respect and patience.”

Uma shakes her head, “They finally did something right.”

“You think so?” Evie whispers nervously.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, blueberry. You _ care_.” Uma reminds her as she steps forward with her hand extended. “I will happily stand at your side as Director.”

Evie accepts the firm handshake, “You’re free to choose your guards so long as they pass the psych evaluation.”

“But Harry…”

“We’ll break the rules for him.” Evie cuts in with a smirk that Uma matches. “Like you said, you can take a girl off the Isle but that doesn’t mean you can take all of the Isle out of the girl.”

“Something tells me this is going to be the start of a pretty damn good partnership.” Uma chuckles as she squeezes Evie’s hand. “And a damn good friendship.”

Evie smiles warmly, “Something tells me you’re right. Now, how about we head back to Auradon and get things going?”

“Lead the way.” Uma nods. “Your majesty.”

“That isn’t going to stop, is it?” Evie groans.

“Nope.”

“You’re going to annoy me.”

“Most definitely.”

-

“You need to go on a diet.”

Carlos laughs as Mal rolls her shoulder, “You’re the one who wanted to fly us out here, we could’ve just taken a limo or taken the bikes.”

“It’s been a minute since I’ve flown.” Mal shrugs as she breathes in the fresh air. “I’ll never get over that. The fresh air, the calmness. The beauty. It’s..._home_.”

“It is.” Carlos nods as they stare out at the stretch of Auradon. “So, what made you want to drag me out here at two o’clock in the morning?”

“You’re moving to Olympus.” Mal whispers as she continues to stare at the stars. “I’m staying here. We’re going to be apart for the first time in years. It’s...a lot to take in.”

Carlos winces, “You as scared as I am?”

“A little.” Mal admits as she tilts her head. “You’ve always just been _ there_. I know you and Jay are going to have the best life out there and I’m going to have an amazing one here, but I always thought we’d stick together.”

“We’ll still be back for meetings and any royal events.” Carlos reminds her. “And you know you’ll be out in Olympus with Evie enough, I doubt her and Jay will be able to stay away from each other for long.”

“Everything’s changing…”

“For the better.” Carlos assures her. “Mal, it’s all going to be so awesome. We did it, we survived. We made better for ourselves. We didn’t become our parents. We _ won_.”

“Yeah.” Mal laughs softly. “We did.”

“I am going to miss you though.” Carlos whispers as his eyes suddenly well. “I know there’s texting and phone calls, but our lives are about to be insane.”

“And we’ll survive it. We always do.” Mal points out. “Plus we have two of the most amazing people standing at our sides.”

Carlos flushes, “He is pretty great.”

“Thank you, Carlos.” Mal murmurs as she turns her head to meet his gaze. “Thank you for being there. Thank you for believing in me, for always choosing my side. Thank you for keeping me alive on the Isle and sane here. Thank you for making me laugh and reminding me of the person I’ve become. Thank you for being my friend.”

“And thank you for keeping me safe.” Carlos replies. “Thank you for protecting me when I was afraid, for not judging me for it. Thank you for becoming a better person for me, and for the people we love. Thank you for changing with me and making sure I always find my footing. Thank you for being _ my _friend.”

“If only the versions of us from the Isle could see us now.” Mal chuckles, her words wet with tears as she takes in her lilac pajamas. “I wonder what they’d say.”

“I’d probably jump into the nearest bush or grab the nearest knife.” Carlos hums as he pulls at Jay’s oversized Tourney hoodie. “And you’d straight up punch yourself in the face.”

Mal laughs loudly, “Oh, for sure.”

“I’m proud of us.” Carlos shrugs. “We could’ve ruined this, could’ve given into whatever poison that Isle created in us, but we didn’t. We became better people and we accepted good. We really did that, girl.”

“We sure did.” Mal whispers.

Carlos leans his head against hers as they watch the dark sky, “We’re going to be okay, you and me. There may be some distance, but we’ll figure it out. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and we’re going to be okay.

“Yeah. Because we’re rotten…” Mal smirks.

Carlos knocks his head to Mal’s, “To the core.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this series. Wow. I genuinely can’t believe it’s over. It’s been a rollercoaster ride, huh? Lots of ups and downs. Thank you so much to each and every reader, and to all those who left such kind reviews. Most importantly, and something I’ll forever say, RIP Cameron Boyce. You will always be missed. Thank you for birthing Carlos de Vil, I’ll forever be grateful.
> 
> Adios, Descendants Fandom! It’s been fun. Who knows maybe this isn’t the end ;)


End file.
